


Fly on the Wall

by kseniamayer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Depression, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Insomnia, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniamayer/pseuds/kseniamayer
Summary: Вдове дается задание следить за Трейсер, чтобы решить, представляет ли та угрозу для «Когтя». В течение нескольких недель она будет наблюдать за невинной и беззащитной девушкой в её квартире на Кингс Роу, держа её под прицелом, с пальцем, лежащим на спусковом крючке, готовая открыть огонь в любой момент. Но Вдова этого не сделает. Потому что не сможет.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizu7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fly on the Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129859) by [Mizu7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7). 



> Опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4566945).

Говорят, разлука заставляет сердце любить сильнее.

Но относится ли это к человеку, чье сердце предположительно не бьется?

Уже в самый первый день знакомства Вдова узнала, кем была эта несносная девчонка и где жила, и вознамерилась выяснить, чем она занимается.

 _«Наблюдаю за агентом Overwatch»,_ — сообщила Вдова.

 _«Очень хорошо. Устрани её, если она представляет угрозу»,_ — прозвучало в ответ.

Цель: Лена «Трейсер» Окстон.

Возраст: 26 лет.

Первоклассный пилот. Связана с засекреченными файлами относительно провалившегося эксперимента «Супервспышка». Спустя два месяца её посчитали погибшей, но затем она неожиданно… объявилась? Носит «Хроноускоритель», устройство, в буквальном смысле не дающее ей выпадать из реальности. Он также совмещает в себе небольшой механизм, управляющий временем, способный ускорять и преломлять его ход.

И, как следствие, позволяющий ей бегать туда-сюда, постоянно хихикая, возле её пуль.

«Раздражающе», — едва слышно прошипела Вдова, опускаясь на одно колено перед перилами и ставя на них винтовку. Она находилась приблизительно в двадцати домах от своей цели, но благодаря оптическому прицелу казалось, что их разделял лишь шаг. У неё была идеальная позиция для выстрела, который, если потребуется, попал бы точно в цель, но не сегодня. Сегодня — только наблюдение.

Трейсер, или Лена, жила на третьем этаже, в квартире, рассчитанной на одного человека. Спальня, крошечная ванная, кухня, смежная с еще меньшей по размеру гостиной. Широкой стеклянной раздвижной двери, которая вела на балкон, было достаточно, чтобы видеть входную дверь, диван и бо́льшую часть кухни с её позиции. Справа, за меньшим окном, как предполагала Вдова, располагалась спальня. Слишком просто.

Зажегся свет, и вот появилась она.

Трейсер, держа в руках пакеты с продуктами, захлопнула за собой дверь и, осторожно неся их, прошла на кухню.

Согласно последним записям в картотеке «Когтя», Трейсер не далее как сегодня видели в Дорадо. Она вернулась домой буквально после того, как забежала в бакалейную лавку за минуты до её закрытия.

Детализировав изображение, Вдова без труда смогла увидеть боль, отражающуюся на её лице. Трейсер стискивала зубы, держась за руку. Избавившись от пакетов, она немедленно стащила куртку и проверила бинты, наложенные на локоть. Немного крови пропитало их насквозь, а возле плеча, вероятно, были синяки. Трейсер заметно вздохнула и продолжила выкладывать продукты.

Быть снайпером — нелегкая задача.

Всегда нужно помнить о безграничном терпении и хладнокровной, абсолютной сосредоточенности. Будь то ожидание, чтобы поразить цель, будь то получение информации из каждой минуты, чтобы понять врага и выучить, как он движется и когда тронется с места.

Наблюдать — непростое занятие. Всегда есть страх, что привяжешься.

Не то чтобы это было проблемой для Вдовы. Однажды она провела неделю, наблюдая за мужчиной, который общался со своей семьей, смеялся, помогал с уроками и укладывал детей в кровать, и не почувствовала ровным счетом ничего, когда ей стало скучно и она убила его.

В этот раз всё было иначе.

Эта девушка знала её. Ту, кем она была раньше.

Со стороны Вдовы даже это было опасно.

Но именно благодаря опасности её сердце билось.

К её удивлению, Лена была спокойной. А находясь в безопасном доме, где никто её не потревожит — почти пассивной. Она исчезла из поля зрения, когда отошла ко входной двери, а затем повернула налево, где располагалась ванная. Двадцать минут спустя она вышла с полотенцем, обернутым вокруг головы, большой рубашке и, возможно, шортах. Рубашка была настолько огромной, что нельзя было с ходу сказать, что хроноускоритель по-прежнему прикреплен к её груди.

_Интересно._

Шлепнувшись на диван, Лена провела весь остаток вечера перед телевизором, тихо поедая снеки и хихикая, когда что-то смешило её. Она выглядела очень утомленной, когда поглаживала свою руку, перебинтованную свежими повязками.

Должно быть, что-то действительно забавное появилось на экране, раз она неожиданно разразилась смехом. На её лице расцвела яркая, искренняя улыбка, и она запрокинула голову.

Она повернулась налево и уставилась в экран.

Слишком поздно осознавая, что на самом деле была одна.

Её лицо вмиг помрачнело.

И что-то перевернулось в животе у Вдовы.

Сбитая с толку, Лена заерзала на месте и пожала плечами в попытке посмеяться над собой, чтобы оправдать всю неловкость ситуации. Но даже с такого расстояния Вдова видела боль, стоящую у неё в глазах.

Для девушки, у которой много друзей, она была довольно одинокой.

Лена резко встала, выключила телевизор и, оставив снеки, устремилась к своей комнате. Пока она вырубала по пути свет — не то чтобы это имело значение, — Вдова могла обнаружить сквозь прицел любое, даже самое слабое, тепловое излучение, если бы ей потребовалось. Но сегодня шторы в спальне были достаточно распахнуты, чтобы видеть, как Лена ворочалась в кровати, а затем неожиданно схватила ближайшую из подушек и свернулась калачиком вокруг неё.

Даже несмотря на темноту, стоящую в комнате, Вдова видела голубое свечение, исходящее из её груди.

Недовольно пыхтя, Лена дотянулась до подушек, притянула их к себе, все десять, и искусно расположила вокруг. Каждая из них находилась на своем отведенном месте, чтобы ей было комфортнее лежать с этим громоздким устройством и чтобы приглушить его свечение.

В итоге Лена оказалась окруженной диванными подушками, довольная, но…

…крайне уставшая.

Десять минут спустя она отключилась, наконец засыпая после тяжелого дня в роли храброго героя. Вдова собиралась прекратить слежку на ночь — до пробуждения Трейсер.

Её глаза плотно закрыты, но она, кажется, что-то бормочет? Губы Лены время от времени двигались; тем временем она в четвертый раз переворачивалась на бок.

Кошмары. Разумеется, они ей снились.

Лена вскочила с кровати. Её глаза были широко распахнуты, грудь — резко вздымалась и опадала, а по лицу стекал пот. Ожидаемо.

Тем не менее она держалась обеими руками за свой хроноускоритель, сжимая его так сильно, что костяшки пальцев побелели, и смотря на его голубое свечение, словно оно успокаивало.

А затем она заскользила ладонями по смятым простыням, подушкам в ногах — тем немногим, которые не скинула, — по передней спинке кровати — по всему, до чего могла достать, как будто бы это могло помочь. В конце концов Лена дотянулась до часов, стоящих рядом, и, понимая, что спала лишь десять минут, разочарованно перевернулась, притягивая к себе ближайшую подушку и утыкаясь в неё лицом. Возможно, она рыдала, возможно — тяжело вздыхала. Сложно сказать.

Конечно, вскоре она заснет. А пока что она лежала на боку, водя пальцами по простыни, ожидая, когда придет сон.

Вдова решила, что на сегодня пора закругляться. Разобрав винтовку, она встала и потянулась.

То, что Вдова увидела сегодня вечером, не было ни ожидаемым, ни удивляющим, но, по крайней мере, информативным.

 _«Она представляет угрозу?»_ — спросили её.

 _«Еще уточняется»,_ — ответила Вдова.

Необходимо продолжить наблюдение.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Выведи из себя врага — и получи удивительные и… неожиданные результаты._

Их следующая схватка произошла спустя три дня.

И при этом Вдова провела три последних вечера, наблюдая за агентом Overwatch в её собственном доме. Такой спокойной, тихой и одинокой.

И она так непохожа на ту девушку, что сейчас перед ней.

С широко распахнутыми глазами и такой широкой улыбкой, что тонированные очки поднялись на лоб, с радостным хихиканьем, которое эхом разносилось по переулку, Трейсер перемещалась во времени, уклоняясь от пуль, выпущенных следом.

Она отлично притворялась.

— Приветики! Проморгала меня? — Она смеялась, игриво подмигивая, как и каждый раз, когда они встречались на поле боя.

— Вовсе нет, — холодно ответила Вдова, и её губы легко изогнулись при виде знакомой улыбки через улицу.

— Ну не знаю… — Трейсер отскочила как можно дальше от дула винтовки Вдовы. — Я — живое подтверждение тому, что это ложь!

Вдова возвела оружие, чтобы врезать прикладом винтовки прямо в её улыбающееся лицо, но попала лишь по едва заметной полоске голубого света, сопровождаемой тихим хихиканьем и гильзами от пуль позади.

Странно. Трейсер появлялась так же неожиданно, как и обычно, однако всего несколько дней наблюдения изменили отношение Вдовы к этому энергичному источнику раздражения. Не то чтобы она показывала это: она была если не блестящей актрисой сама по себе, то неплохой притворщицей.

Очередной мрачный танец вспышек и громких, подобно грому, выстрелов. Очередной сомнительный, полный насмешки флирт вместо слов. Вдова понимала, что с каждым разом все это становилось лишь хуже. С каждым заданием, порученным «Когтем». Поначалу то, как она надувала губы, казалось довольно милым.

Поначалу.

Трейсер совершила скачок назад и посмотрела вниз с края крыши, до которой они каким-то образом добрались, пока вели бой. Там, в грузовике, прямо в закат, увозили груз, сопровождаемый её командой, истекающей кровью и потерпевшей полный крах.

— Проклятье… — выругалась она.

Трейсер пала духом, но лишь на миг.

Чужие переживания и боль Вдова и так уже видела сквозь оптический прицел.

— Ох, chérie… На этот раз не повезло.

Впервые Трейсер промолчала. Не прозвучало ни одного остроумного комментария. Ни одного раздражающего заявления о справедливости и о том, как ужасны были её жизненные выборы. Она оставалась безмолвной.

Но лишь мгновение.

— Я… я, возможно, в самом деле не опоздаю? — пробормотала Трейсер так тихо, что Вдова едва расслышала это, а затем глаза той вмиг загорелись воодушевлением и жизнью, да так быстро, что у Вдовы случился бы припадок от столь неожиданной смены настроения.

— Я, возможно, не опоздаю! — Трейсер крепко сжала руку в кулак и так заулыбалась, что её улыбку можно было увидеть из самого космоса. — Не пойми меня неправильно. Мне правда нравится, как мы проводим время! — она рассмеялась, убирая пистолеты и в шутку отдавая Вдове честь.

— Но у меня сегодня вечером встреча, и я не могу её пропустить!

И она убежала, оставив после себя лишь полоску света.

А Вдова осталась стоять одна на крыше, пораженная и несколько… задетая.

Что могло быть более важным и увлекательным, чем это? Вдова следила за Трейсер без преувеличения три дня, и то, как они бились и кружились в воздухе среди пуль и огнестрельных вспышек, было действительно самым увлекательным, что произошло с ними обеими за всю неделю.

Она могла остановить её сейчас.

Трейсер пробежалась по полю боя, поднимая на ноги ту малую часть её команды, которая там осталась, и по одному увела каждого обратно к специализированному транспорту. Даже со своей скоростью она была значительно медленнее из-за раненых.

Но если бы Вдова это сделала…

…она бы никогда не узнала, что было намного важнее для неё.

Как только Трейсер вернулась с грузом на базу, Вдова за рекордное время возвратилась обратно на свое место на Кингс Роу, выбрав и захватив цель.

Или, по крайней мере, она попыталась это сделать. Лена скакала по квартире, что было нетипично: в большинстве случаев ей это и не требовалось. Возможно, она не так уж успевала, как ей казалось.

Полоски голубого света несколько раз пронеслись по гостиной, от ванной до спальни, пока Лена наконец не остановилась перед дверью.

А это уже что-то новенькое.

Сегодня она была одета в узкие джинсы, сапоги, весьма элегантные и относительно новые, короткую, но объемную куртку, похожую на ту коричневую, сделанную из кожи, которую она обычно носила. Правда, на этот раз хроноускоритель был спрятан под одеждой. Её волосы уложены? Даже с вязаной шапкой, надетой сверху, они всё так же торчали по сторонам.

Трейсер похлопала себя по карманам, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не забыла, и, последний раз посмотрев в маленькое зеркало около двери, улыбнулась, довольная результатом. Погас свет, и она вышла за дверь, а затем, оставив после себя полоску голубого света, покинула здание и пустилась вниз по улице так воодушевленно, что, пожалуй, на это мог быть лишь один ответ.

Ответ, из-за которого у Вдовы, искренне удивленной, дрогнули уголки губ.

Правила игры поменялись, но задание — нет.

Вдова убрала винтовку за спину, пока поднималась, и побежала по крышам, чтобы догнать её.

Она ни за что на свете не пропустит такое.

Вдове не потребовалось много времени, чтобы догнать воодушевленную девушку. Она обнаружила лепестки цветов на выходе из цветочного магазина, который случайно оказался не так далеко от жилого комплекса, и именно они привели её к приятному спортивному бару или чему-то вроде него.

Требовалось подойти поближе: Вдова не так много могла увидеть с крыши.

К тому времени как она вернулась на землю, спрятав свою винтовку в безопасном месте наверху и поставив ловушку на углу крыши, и спряталась в тени переулка через улицу, она заметила Лену в окне: та сидела с цветами на столе, в компании весьма миловидной блондинки.

Она, маленький лучик в её жизни, отправилась на свидание.

Лена широко улыбалась, внимая каждому слову, которое произносила её собеседница, и смеясь над каждой шуткой, увлеченная и в целом… счастливая. Время от времени на её лице появлялась смущенная улыбка, и блондинка краснела и отворачивалась или же отшучивалась. И никто, кроме Вдовы, не видел, как дрожали её коленки под столом.

Вдова закатила глаза и, вздыхая, облокотилась о стену, пристально смотря на свою цель. Невзирая на желание проблеваться.

Они были отвратительными, скучными и ничем не примечательными, и, господи, эта блондинка не могла скрыть скуки, стоящей у неё в глазах, которую Трейсер либо игнорировала, либо просто-напросто не замечала.

Вдова мысленно поблагодарила вселенную за то, что не слышала их разговора.

До тех пор, пока их внимание не захватил телевизор.

Прямо за баром шел экстренный выпуск новостей относительно последних действий Overwatch, произошедших не далее как сегодня. Показывали дрожащее видео, снятое на телефон какого-то гражданского, где «Коготь» победоносно уезжал со своим грузом, а агенты Overwatch убегали прочь, поджав хвосты.

Трейсер в ту же секунду вся съежилась.

Неожиданно губы блондинки задвигались, и от каждого слова, которое она произносила, улыбка Трейсер становилось все фальшивее, чем перед этим.

Её собеседница явно много знала о незаконной деятельности Overwatch, с тех пор как организация распалась, и вместе с тем не имела ни малейшего представления, с кем была на свидании.

Вдова почувствовала, как уголки её губ непроизвольно поднимаются вверх. Становилось куда интереснее.

Коленки Трейсер перестали дрожать, и, не в силах поддерживать зрительный контакт, она вмиг сосредоточилась на том, чтобы допить свой напиток настолько быстро, насколько возможно.

В конце концов тема репортажа сменилась, и блондинка, сказав все, что хотела, улыбнулась.

Трейсер кивнула, притворно улыбнувшись.

Взгляд девушки вновь стал таким же томным, но теперь несчастный секретный агент Overwatch больше не был уверен ни в чем.

Двумя часами позже они покинули бар. Прогуливаясь вместе по холодку, Трейсер нервно поправляла вязаную шапочку на голове, натягивая еще сильнее, пока блондинка игриво и как бы между делом толкала её в плечо. Они продолжали идти, как могла лишь предположить Вдова, к ней домой. Блондинка схватила Трейсер за руку и потянула за собой — вне всякого сомнения, целенаправленно.

Вдова вернулась обратно на крышу, взяла свою винтовку и резко развернулась. Она не упустит эту ходячую катастрофу ни за что на свете. Если, конечно, Трейсер каким-то образом не отделается от своей спутницы, не снимая с себя куртку и не раскрывая того, кто она, что, пожалуй, не так увлекательно. Ей ни за что не удастся сохранить свою личность в секрете.

Но они даже не вошли внутрь.

Останавливаясь напротив другого жилого комплекса неподалеку от бара, Трейсер была в шаге от того, чтобы быстро попрощаться, и покинуть свою спутницу в любую минуту.

Блондинка надула губы, предлагая выпить чаю у неё в квартире, и Вдова вновь закатила глаза. В самом деле?

Трейсер вежливо отказалась и пожелала той доброй ночи.

Девушку определенно не учили воспитанию: не успела Трейсер шагнуть в сторону, как её схватили за куртку и притянули к себе, вовлекая в поцелуй.

Широко распахнув глаза, пребывая в оцепенении, Трейсер не могла и пошевелиться в столь сильной хватке. И тем не менее её спутнице не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что под курткой, за которую она держалась, было нечто металлическое.

Она тотчас отпрянула от Трейсер и посмотрела на неё большими голубыми глазами, полными замешательства.

Трейсер застыла на месте.

Её спутница быстро расстегнула молнию куртки, и вот тогда-то она и увидела металлическое устройство, неподвижно прикрепленное к груди, охваченное голубым свечением, настолько ярким, что оно озарило её шокированное лицо.

Цветы выпали из её рук, когда Трейсер попятилась назад, стыдливо прикрывая свечение, исходящее из её груди.

Лицо девушки тотчас перекосилось от злости, и, не успела та открыть рот и изрыгнуть еще больше проклятий, полных ненависти, как Трейсер ушла.

Настолько быстро, что Вдова не увидела даже голубой полоски света, которую та оставляла за собой.

Вдова оставалась неподвижной, наблюдая за тем, как девушка раздраженно выдохнула, бросила цветы с лестницы и вернулась к себе домой, в одиночестве и крайне раздосадованная.

Трейсер оказалась в пятнадцати домах вниз по улице. Она неслась так быстро по переулкам, что Вдова даже встревожилась, не было ли это тем, от использования чего она воздерживалась, когда они вели бой. Но, по-видимому, все обстояло иначе, пусть Вдова в конечном счете и догнала её.

Девушка стояла у стены: она держалась за неё, часто и тяжело дыша, и рвотные позывы были настолько сильными, что она зажимала рот и кашляла, словно собираясь выблевать всё, что съела за последний час.

Вдова смотрела на Трейсер сверху, наблюдая за тем, как голубое свечение вспыхивало и погасало, словно предел допустимой нагрузки был превышен, и как её плечи и спина поднимались и опускались настолько быстро и тяжело, что Вдова даже слышала её шумное дыхание, которое та пыталась привести в норму.

«От того, что ты убегаешь, ты чувствуешь себя в большей безопасности? Ты не можешь бежать вечно, девочка».

В конце концов Трейсер перевела дух и, легко ударившись лбом о кирпичную стену, оперлась о неё, чтобы дать волю проклятиям в адрес вселенной, а в особенности — в адрес назойливого голубого свечения, которое ударило ей в лицо.

Она быстро, не без раздражения, застегнула молнию куртки, заталкивая руки в карманы, и медленно побрела домой, опустив голову. Вязаная шапочка надежно покрывала её голову и каждую прядь традиционно растрепанных волос.

Трейсер не спала в эту ночь.

Она вновь вернулась в одиночестве домой, сбросила одежду и упала в кровать только для того, чтобы лежать там и рыдать до самого восхода солнца.

— Проклятье, серьезно?! — кричала она в небо, держась за кровоточащую руку.

Еще один день и еще одно прекрасное утро с высокой вероятностью осадков в виде пуль.

Ангел добралась до неё, схватила за воротник куртки и потянула обратно в укрытие.

— Трейсер, ты…

— Клянусь, я вздёрну этого при…

— Лена, — строго окликнула её Ангел, заключая лицо в свои ладони и глядя ей в глаза.

Сегодня Лена была не в форме. Она, злясь, хмурила брови, тряслась и могла скорее навредить себе, чем продолжить выполнять задание.

— Нам нужно, чтобы ты успокоилась, — сказала Ангел; её рука, сияющая мягким золотым светом, парила прямо над раной. В то же мгновение кожа сама по себе затянулась, кровь исчезла, а боль ушла, но это не сильно помогло: Лена не перестала так же тяжело дышать.

— Я в порядке, — прошипела она, пристально глядя на доктора.

— Нет, ты не в порядке, — вздохнула Ангел, убирая руки от лица и раны Лены. — Ты прекратила принимать лекарства, верно?

— Они мне не нужны. Я в порядке!

— Лена, послушай меня…

Неожиданно громыхнуло. Это был один-единственный выстрел, который разорвал небо и поразил точно в глаз одного из гражданских, пока они пытались убежать подальше от царящего хаоса. Их семьи кричали и скорбели, протягивая руки к мертвой женщине и по-прежнему находясь под градом пуль.

В глазах Трейсер промелькнула искра. Она прислушалась к звуку винтовки, стреляющей подобно хлопушке в темноте, — и её сердце безумно забилось в груди, а усмешка появилась на лице.

К большому ужасу Ангела.

— Лена, нет!

Но та уже развернулась, готовая снова рваться в бой, но Ангел вновь нагнала её и схватила.

— Ты нужна нам здесь.

Плечи Лены поникли.

— Ангела, пожалуйста, — умоляла она, стыдливо оглядываясь назад, но не жалея ни о чем. — Мне это нужно.

И Ангел позволила ей уйти.

Снимать людей во время перестрелки всегда было увлекательно.

Они торопятся, кричат, паникуют и бегут, падая друг на друга, как дикие животные. В самом деле жалкое зрелище.

Просто выстрели в споткнувшегося человека, оставив того с дырой в голове, — и начнется массовая паника.

Один за другим они падают; большая часть людей в ужасе кричит, вглядываясь в небо в поисках виновного в их смерти, другая часть — протягивает руки к любимым и прикрывает друг друга, если те окажутся следующими.

Они бегут не очень быстро, так что это не учебная стрельба, а лишь то, что делает героев не намного лучше трусов.

— Никогда не думала, что буду настолько рада тебя видеть, — прозвучал жизнерадостный голос сзади.

— Ох, ты обижаешь меня, — усмехнулась Вдова, разворачиваясь на пятках и обнаруживая, что девушка с её привычной улыбкой держала пистолеты нацеленными точно на неё. — Я _всегда_ рада тебя видеть.

Трейсер закатила глаза.

— У меня была тяжелая неделя. Не могли бы мы покончить с болтовней, м? — она улыбнулась, нажимая на спусковой крючок, и они оказались увлечены в очередной танец.

Но что-то было не так. Почти сразу же Вдова заметила разительную разницу: её пули проходили насколько близко, что почти задевали цель. Трейсер напряженно нахмурилась; она была не форме и, обозленная из-за ощущения собственного бессилия, допускала ошибки.

— Chérie, ты выглядишь расстроенной, — промурлыкала Вдова, вставая позади Трейсер. — Твоя маленькая встреча прошла не так удачно, как тебе хотелось?

Трейсер резко развернулась и фыркнула:

— Верно. Благодаря тебе я опоздала!

На эти слова Вдова лишь легко усмехнулась и покачала головой, глядя на сбитую с толка девушку.

— Ты поразительная лгунья.

И этого было достаточно.

Многие люди, способные увидеть лишь солнечную улыбку и жизнерадостный настрой, забывали, что Лена Окстон не идиотка.

За секунды она смогла соединить все в единое целое.

Трейсер медленно опустила руки по бокам, глядя на снайпера, который смотрел на неё, проницательно улыбаясь.

И внезапно вспомнила все те мгновения, когда чей-то взгляд впивался ей в спину, и жуткое чувство, что она попала в перекрестье прицела, уже не казалось надуманным.

— Ты… Ты была…

И неважно, что теперь она знала. Это было занимательно, а если честно — просто потрясающе.

И неожиданно ужас исказил её лицо в момент осознания…

— Надеюсь, цветы были не слишком дорогими. Она едва ли собиралась оставить их.

…и в то же время злость.

И Трейсер исчезла.

Лишь для того, чтобы снова появиться в нескольких сантиметрах от неё и ударить точно в лицо с неконтролируемой яростью, которая наконец нашла выход и не была скрыта за фальшивой улыбкой.

Вдова отлетела назад, роняя винтовку, не успев зацепиться у самой крыши и выпустить крюк-кошку в сторону соседней. Испытывая головокружение, с разбитым носом, Вдова оступилась и скатилась аж до жесткого бетонного фундамента, еще дальше от эмоционально разбитой девушки.

Она определенно не ожидала этого.

— Думаешь, если следила за мной несколько дней, у тебя есть право знать и о моей личной жизни? — кричала Трейсер, стоя над ней; её сжатые кулаки тряслись.

_А вот это уже нечто из ряда вон выходящее._

— Ты не знаешь меня, — прошипела она, хватая Вдову за воротник и поднимая её на ноги. «Она удивительно сильная для столь миниатюрной девушки», — размышляла про себя Вдова, улыбаясь.

Внезапно всё это обрело весьма знакомый сценарий, и широчайшая из улыбок появилась на её лице.

— Не нравится, когда кто-то копается в твоем грязном белье, правда?

Трейсер сощурилась, осознавая, насколько это похоже на их самую первую встречу, когда она просила и умоляла Амели вернуться к ней.

— Это совсем другое.

— Раздражает, не так ли? Теперь, когда ты знаешь, что есть тот, кому известно, что находится под этой прелестной маской, которую ты носишь.

— Прекрати.

— А твои маленькие друзья знают, что ты плачешь по ночам, перед тем как заснуть?

Хватка на воротнике Вдовы усилилась.

— Заткнись!

— Ты рассказала им, как на тебя смотрела та девушка, как будто ты была той, кто стал причиной всего разрушения и всех смертей в мире? Бьюсь об заклад, ты сказала им, что собираешься увидеться с ней снова.

— Хватит! — крикнула Трейсер, сжимая ладонь в кулак и готовясь замахнуться другой рукой, чтобы стереть эту самодовольную ухмылку с чужого лица.

Но поток ветра и пуль заглушил её крики, и дюжина обжигающе горячих дробин впилась ей в ноги, разрывая плоть, не успела она нанести хоть один удар.

Силой выстрела Трейсер отбросило назад, и она ударилась о стену и осела, истекая кровью и рыдая.

Вдова же упала на землю и была вынуждена смотреть снизу вверх на возвышающуюся темную фигуру в маске в виде черепа.

— Я думал, у тебя все под контролем, — прорычал Жнец, держа её винтовку в крепкой хватке. Он был крайне раздражен.

— Так и есть, — прошипела Вдова, вставая и выхватывая свою драгоценную винтовку из его рук.

— Тогда закончи свою работу.

Возражения не допускаются.

Сроки поджимали.

Жнец стоял рядом, с руками, скрещенными на груди, и неотрывно наблюдал, как Вдова приближалась к девушке, за которой тянулся кровавый след, пока та пыталась уползти. Трейсер была немедленно остановлена быстрым ударом в бок; она вскрикнула от боли, падая на спину, смотря снизу прямо на дуло винтовки и улыбающегося снайпера, чей палец лежал на спусковом крючке.

В течение многих лет это было самой любимой частью Вдовы.

Жертва смотрела на неё со страхом, и слова мольбы срывались с её губ. И тогда-то Вдова и осознала истинное положение вещей.

— Сделай это.

Трейсер с вызовом смотрела на неё. Её очки треснули, слезы скапливались в оправе, той части, которая от неё осталась, а кровь запачкала стекла, однако она пристально смотрела прямо на снайпера без тени страха в глазах.

Вдова не могла сделать этого.

Как она смогла бы жить, зная, что эта девушка с прекрасными, бесстрашными глазами погибла от её руки?

К счастью, Вдове и не пришлось.

Краем глаза она заметила фигуру с золотистым ангельским светом и еще одну, в весьма быстром синем костюме, оснащенном ракетами, и они летели прямо к ним, выкрикивая имя их упавшего товарища.

— Нет, — Вдова улыбнулась и опустила винтовку, отходя назад. Не говоря больше ни слова, она развернулась на пятках и пустилась бежать вместе со Жнецом, в то время как крыша за ними подвергалась бомбардировке.

Фарра тяжело опустилась на землю прямо напротив Трейсер с наведенными и готовыми к запуску ракетами, чтобы обезопасить её, а Ангел медленно приблизилась к девушке.

— Лена? Лена, вставай, ты в безопасности, — мягко позвала она её, приподнимая сломанные очки и снимая их с глаз.

Лена не могла пошевелиться. Не могла дышать. Её кулаки горели огнем, грудь — тяжело вздымалась, а боль вмиг вернулась в израненные ноги. Она зашипела, схватилась за Ангела и тихо заплакала, утыкаясь ей в плечо.

_«У тебя было одно-единственное задание»._

«Я в курсе».

_«Тогда почему она до сих пор жива?»_

«Мы недооценили её важность».

_«Не мы, а ты. Закончи то, что начала, иначе это сделаем мы»._

«Она — моя жертва».

«Вы не притронетесь к ней».


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Причина, по которой Трейсер сдерживается, а Вдова — не стреляет._

Недолго раздумывая, Вдова вернулась на Кингс Роу. Ничуть не взволнованная их последней встречей и серьезным выговором, полученным от «Когтя», она продолжила, как и обычно, собирать оружие и устанавливать на него оптический прицел. Занимая свое привычное место, она встала на колени и приложила щеку к холодной винтовке, как бы между делом настраивая прицел. Но, когда Вдова посмотрела сквозь него на ту самую квартиру, так же как и каждый божий день, потерпела неудачу.

Шторы были задернуты, а окно в спальне и жалюзи — плотно закрыты.

Слабый свет, пробивающийся сквозь щель под балконными дверями, свидетельствовал о том, что там кто-то был, однако Лена не хотела, чтобы теперь, когда она знала, что за ней следили, в её личное пространство вторгались.

А еще табличка, написанная большими черными буквами и прикрепленная к стеклянной раздвижной двери, отлично давала понять, как чувствовала себя хозяйка квартиры последние двадцать четыре часа.

«ПРОВАЛИВАЙ».

Вдова нахмурилась.

Это не было неожиданным. Лишь раздражающим.

Закатывая глаза, не меняя ракурса, Вдова дотянулась до единственной кнопки на прицеле и нажала её — и тотчас же переключилась на тепловой режим. И, миновав раздражающую табличку и другие препятствия, она обнаружила её.

Лена, приобретшая красно-оранжевые очертания, стояла напротив зеркала в ванной, держась руками за столешницу, и смотрела на свое отражение. Её плечи сокрушенно опустились спустя несколько минут созерцания.

Лена схватила что-то со столешницы, закинула себе в рот и, как предположила Вдова, запила жидкостью.

Что-то новенькое.

Лена испустила такой глубокий вздох, что её грудь опала и поднялась, а затем переступила порог своей спальни. Войдя в комнату, она выключила слабо горящий свет и упала лицом в кровать, как безвольная кукла.

Она не шевелилась.

Не было ни плеч, содрогающихся от рыданий, ни кошмаров.

Ничего.

И так в течение часа. Вдова оставалась предельно неподвижной, ожидая хотя бы чего-нибудь, но Лена действительно провалилась в царство Морфея.

На следующей неделе это повторилось.

Каждый вечер Лена возвращалась еще позднее, чем в прошлый раз. Она неизбежно все меньше и меньше бывала дома — и то лишь для того, чтобы совершить привычный ряд действий: пойти в душ, принять таблетки и отправиться спать.

За эту неделю Вдова приняла участие более чем в десяти боевых заданиях, убила двадцать офицеров полиции, солдат и охранников, ранила несколько агентов Overwatch, да так сильно, что тем пришлось отступать.

Однако она ни разу не услышала радостного хихиканья и не увидела голубых полосок света.

Её сердце билось так же медленно, как и тянулись десять тысяч восемьдесят минут.

Вдова начала целиться в гражданских, наблюдая, как они ползали и кричали от боли, когда пули проходили сквозь ноги и другие уязвимые места. Она не щадила ни мужчин, ни женщин, ни детей, которые попадали в её прицел, однако…

Тук.

Тук.

Тук.

Тук.

Её сердце билось не так, как прежде.

Фарра принесла Лену в медицинский отсек, крепко удерживая, пока та рыдала и выкрикивала проклятия. Синие доспехи окрасились кровью, которая текла из израненных ног Лены, делая ту неподвижной.

Неспособной ходить и уж тем более бегать.

_Бесполезной._

Лена дрожала.

Ангеле потребовалось полчаса, чтобы извлечь все осколки разрывных пуль из её ног. Анестезия, похоже, действовала недостаточно хорошо, чтобы заглушить всю боль. Фарра осталась стоять рядом, держа Лену за руку и позволяя ей стискивать свою ладонь, пока костяшки пальцев не побелели. Пронзительный взгляд египтянки отрезвлял девушку, не давая ей упасть в пучину боли и её собственных, полных яда слов.

— Я… я чертова идиотка, — кричала она.

— Лена, послушай. Эй, смотри на меня. Ты не идиотка, держись.

— Я… я не могу…

— Нет, можешь. Смотри на меня.

Другие агенты Overwatch молча ожидали снаружи, слушая, как самый позитивный член их команды навзрыд рыдал и проклинал себя в порывах вины и самоненависти.

Воздух в помещении неожиданно стал тяжелым.

К тому времени как последний металлический осколок был извлечен из плоти, голые руки Ангелы были покрыты кровью; она в такой спешке оказывала девушке помощь, что не нашла времени позаботиться о себе, но её это и не волновало. Лена тихо дышала, лицо было покрыто тонким слоем пота; она испустила вздох облегчения и высвободила руку Фарры из крепкой хватки.

Ноги Лены перевязали, а куртку, очки и полуботинки сняли, пока укладывали её в постель.

Слез не осталось, хотя ей отчаянно хотелось расплакаться, когда две женщины, которые вступились за неё, не говоря ни слова, крепко её обняли. Доспехи и пальцы окрасились в багровый, и это была её вина.

Ей хотелось зарыдать.

Почему она чувствовала себя так?

Словно она была необычайно одинокой, несмотря на любящие объятия, в которые её заключили.

Она так и уснула — держась за их окровавленные руки, переплетя пальцы.

Лена проснулась в медицинском отсеке, который был полон цветов, шариков и мягких игрушек буквально со всего мира. Открытки с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления украшали стены, возле которых не было медицинского оборудования, и она сразу же узнала каждый красивый и ужасный почерк.

В первый раз за многие годы она плакала с улыбкой на лице.

Спустя несколько часов после лечения Ангелы Лена вновь встала на ноги. Не осталось ни единого следа от ран и ни единого шрама, а вот леггинсы сразу же пришлось выкинуть.

Не успела она броситься в объятия своих друзей, которые с нетерпением ждали её возвращения, как Ангела остановила её.

— Лена…

— Не надо, — она держала глаза опущенными, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Я уже всё поняла.

— Мне так не кажется.

Ей протянули новый маленький флакон таблеток. Лена презрительно усмехнулась, отводя взгляд от оскорбительных оранжевых капсул.

— Повышенная чувствительность не делает тебя слабой. Ты человек, Лена. Я знаю, что ты любишь быть той, благодаря кому все улыбаются, но прием этих таблеток означает уменьшение симптомов. Никто не перестанет уважать тебя.

В конце концов Лена взяла таблетки, давая согласие на небольшие сеансы с Ангелой для лечения её депрессии. Она спрятала их в куртку и бросилась в объятия своих товарищей.

Она, как и обычно, отшучивалась, но фальшивой улыбки было недостаточно, чтобы её вчерашние крики оставили без внимания.

Лусио и Дива взяли с неё обещание, что она поговорит с кем-нибудь из них, если ей потребуется. Точно так же, как и она однажды поклялась выслушать их в любое время и по любому вопросу.

Фарра молчала, когда Лена тихо благодарила её, слишком пристыженная смотреть прямо в глаза. А затем улыбнулась и обняла так крепко, что Лена ощутила прилив сил лишь от одних объятий.

А вот Райнхардт сразу же схватил её, когда она была одна, перекинул через плечо и предложил пропустить стаканчик-другой. К концу вечера Лена выучила одну немецкую песню.

Каждый день в течение недели она проводила со своими друзьями, путешествуя, тренируясь или даже ходя за покупками. Пока что в стороне от битвы. Каждый был осведомлен и следил за ней и тем, как проходит её лечение.

Уставшая после дня, полного приключений и откровений, которые лились через край каждый сеанс с Ангелой, она вернулась домой и упала лицом в кровать, легко улыбаясь.

_«Как ты себя чувствуешь?»_

«Отлично. И в этот раз я серьезно. Вначале было трудно, но теперь я готова вернуться. А то я не нахожу себе места».

_«Понимаю. Я обмолвлюсь об этом с Ангелой, но не могу давать никаких обещаний»._

«Спаси-и-бо <3».

_«Ты достаточно отдыхаешь? Последний раз, когда я проверяла, ты вернулась **очень** поздно». _

«Между прочим, тот концерт был великолепным, и я даже не жалею. А во-вторых, сейчас я дома и собираюсь лечь пораньше спать».

_«Обещаешь?»_

«Обещаю».

_«Хорошо. Сегодня чудесный вечер. Я собираюсь сходить куда-нибудь с Ангелой. Но, если тебе что-то нужно, дай нам знать, как только представится возможность»._

«Спасибо тебе, Фария! <3 Приятно проведите время!»

Лена на секунду посмотрела в свой телефон, улыбаясь при взгляде на имя «Синяя Мама», которое сопровождалось длинным потоком других сообщений от её друзей. Они узнавали, как она, заботились о том, чтобы она возвращалась домой в безопасности, строили планы и тому подобное.

Сказать, что эти несколько недель были тяжелыми, — ничего не сказать. Если честно, это был тяжелый год.

В первый раз проснувшись с металлическим устройством, прикрепленным к груди, Лена почувствовала, как её фальшивая улыбка исчезла, а щеки загорелись, и разразилась неподдельным, жизнерадостным смехом. Тяжесть поддержки боевого духа своей команды, возложенная на её плечи, казалась все легче с каждым сообщением и объятием.

Лена вернулась домой после прогулки с Дивой; она обыграла её в одном матче, и после этого началась настоящая резня в галерее игровых автоматов. Лена упала на диван и была встречена тишиной. Хотя ей и было одиноко, несмотря на все сообщения и телефонные звонки, подтверждающие то, что её любят и ценят, это больше не воспринималось так болезненно.

Лена вздохнула, на минуту откидываясь на диванные подушки, и лишь затем заметила, какая стояла темнота. Да, был уже глубокий вечер, но казалось, что она совершенно… отгорожена от внешнего мира?

Ну конечно.

Шторы были задвинуты.

_…Ох._

И неожиданно она вспомнила, почему.

Вернувшись домой после ранения, после первого сеанса терапии, после похода в ресторан, где она выпила и выучила новую песню, Лена подошла к раздвижной двери, прикрепила на обратной стороне быстро начерканную табличку и задвинула шторы. Это была записка специально для того, кто, как она теперь знала, за ней наблюдал.

И это заставило её задуматься: была ли она по-прежнему здесь?

_Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Тук-тук._

Лена вскочила и быстро раздвинула шторы. Табличка была по-прежнему прикреплена, а замок — на месте. По крайней мере, Вдова не предприняла попытки ворваться внутрь и сделать что-нибудь плохое. Но почему-то Лена знала, что та не решится на подобное.

Все же Фарра была права.

Раздвигая дверь, Лена шагнула на небольшой балкон и удовлетворенно вздохнула, когда холодный ветерок легко ударил в лицо.

Опираясь на перила, она вдохнула полной грудью, наслаждаясь свежим ночным воздухом, машинами, проезжающими мимо время от времени, и людьми, мирно бредущими домой. Было так спокойно.

Однако она почувствовала, как мурашки ползли по её спине — и вовсе не из-за холодного ветра.

Из-за ощущения, что кто-то следил за каждым твоим движением. Подсознательно, в минуту наваждения, Лене безумно захотелось обернуться через плечо, словно чей-то взгляд скользил прямо по коже.

Но в этот раз…

Лена чувствовала, что попала в перекрестье прицела Вдовы. Чувствовала, что её палец просто лежал на спусковом крючке и она целилась точно в середину лба.

Волосы на её теле встали дыбом, мышцы напряглись, и она сама была готова сорваться с места в момент выстрела.

Но за все время Вдова ни разу не выстрелила, хотя было столько возможностей. Лена совершала ошибки на поле боя, а здесь она была и вовсе беззащитной, однако по-прежнему встречала новый день.

Лена всмотрелась вдаль, задаваясь вопросом, смогла ли бы она хотя бы мельком увидеть снайпера. Конечно же, нет. Однако она знала, что та наблюдала.

_Тук-тук-тук-тук-тук-тук._

В последний раз, когда они встретились лицом к лицу, все закончилось не особо… радостно. Лена вышла из себя, переполненная яростью, и взорвалась напротив своего величайшего врага.

Какого мнения о ней была Вдова сейчас?

Та днями следила за Леной и видела её одиночество и депрессию во всей красе. Каждую бессонную ночь и каждый всхлип. За ней наблюдали в её убежище — единственном месте, где она чувствовала себя как никогда уязвимой.

Разочаровалась ли Вдова в ней? Заслуживала ли Лена того, чтобы её по-прежнему называли врагом или же девушкой с фальшивой улыбкой?

От воспоминаний о минувшей битве у неё все перевернулось в животе. Лена посмотрела на небо, напряженно хмуря брови.

А затем улыбнулась.

Взыгравший адреналин и азарт мурашками пробежались по её телу, и она сделала один-единственный шаг назад.

Вытянула руки вперед и торжественно произнесла:

— Сделай это.

Тишина Кингс Роу была ей ответом.

На мгновение Лена задумалась, была ли Вдова по-прежнему тут.

_«Нет, она здесь. Я точно знаю»._

Лена стояла одна на балконе посреди ночи, бросая вызов, вытянув руки перед собой и с улыбкой на лице.

Минула целая минута. И ничего не произошло.

Если бы это было возможно, глупая улыбка Лены стала бы еще шире, когда она опустила руки. Она чувствовала себя победительницей и как никогда живой.

Она весело подмигнула городу и развернулась на пятках в сторону гостиной.

Прозвучал раскат грома, но на небе не было ни облачка.

Маленькая ваза около дивана неожиданно разбилась, распадаясь на миллионы осколков; вода и цветы разлетелись по всей комнате. Лена совершенно оглохла на левое ухо, а в голове зазвенело; где-то вдали залаяли собаки, и один за другим в окнах заинтересованных и взволнованных граждан загорался свет.

В первые секунды Лена не шевелилась.

Она медленно поднялась и терла ухо до тех пор, пока звон не прекратился. То, что она не оглохла навсегда, было чудом: не в первый раз ей давали предупредительный выстрел.

Лена бросила взгляд на вазу — или на то, что от неё осталось, — и обнаружила дымящуюся пулю, застрявшую в стене.

Медленно разворачиваясь, она посмотрела на спокойное, казалось бы, небо.

Лена сразу же сообразила, где именно была Вдова.

_«Ох. Конечно»._

Её сердце было готово выскочить из груди, щеки загорелись от радости, и она в ту же секунду побежала.

Спрыгивая с балкона и совершая скачки́ вдоль домов, оставляя за собой голубые полоски света, она искренне рассмеялась. Холодный ветер обдувал кожу, мир вокруг по одному её желанию терял свои четкие очертания, и, господи, как же хорошо было снова оказаться на улице.

И действительно, приблизительно в двадцати домах показался темный, выжидающий силуэт в полной боевой готовности, с винтовкой в руках.

Лена совершила скачок к уступу на крыше, не намного выше той, рядом с которой она находилась — достаточно близко, чтобы говорить, и достаточно далеко, чтобы убежать, если ей потребуется.

А вот и она.

Высокая, мрачная и все такая же смертоносная.

Несмотря на то, что Лена не могла сдвинуться с места под пронзительным взглядом Вдовы, её сердце по-прежнему бешено колотилось.

Они не произнесли ни слова.

Беспокойный лай собак прекратился, один за другим свет в окнах граждан, не воспринявших всерьез громкий выстрел и вернувшихся ко сну, погасал, а они пристально смотрели друг на друга.

Они молчали, но за них говорили глаза.

Вдова улыбнулась девушке. Впечатленная и почти что испытывающая гордость.

— Прекрасно выглядишь, — наконец сказала Вдова и, понимая, что Трейсер не вооружена, опустила винтовку и сложила её.

— Ага, — ответила Лена, скрещивая руки на груди. — …Тебе ли это не знать. Ты как бы видела достаточно за последние несколько дней.

— Так и есть.

— Но зачем? Из любопытства, или, может, ты шпионишь за мной?

— Это тебя не касается.

Лена пожала плечами, садясь на край крыши и свешивая ноги.

— Я могу высказать предположение, но, сдается мне, ты скажешь, что я неправа, — фыркнула она.

Между ними вновь повисла тишина. Трейсер, держа ладони на коленях, сцепила пальцы в замок и глубоко вздохнула.

— Никогда не задумывалась, насколько это странно?

Вдова сощурила глаза, но продолжила слушать.

— Больше всего на свете мне хотелось пробиться сквозь броню хладнокровной убийцы. Я верила, что моя старая подруга вернется, но… — она на секунду остановилась, грустно смеясь. — Её больше нет. Теперь я в этом уверена. Нет, я признала это уже давно, но все равно надеялась и использовала в качестве оправдания для продолжения… Ты сама знаешь, _чего_. — Она показала пальцем на Вдову, а затем на себя, жестом поясняя свои слова.

— Теперь ты знаешь, насколько увлекательна моя жизнь вне поля боя, — Лена шумно выдохнула, сдувая пряди волос с лица. — Я ненавижу её… Я гожусь только для одного, и, когда я этим не занимаюсь, я не чувствую… Я не чувствую себя…

— …живой.

Вдова ответила настолько быстро и безапелляционно, что Лена вздрогнула от звука её голоса. Возможно, она была не настолько сумасшедшей, как ей казалось, раз уж и Вдова чувствовала то же самое.

А это означало, что настало время откровений.

— Ты не единственная, кто устраивал слежку, — начала Лена, глядя на недоумевающе хмурящуюся Вдову. — Я видела тебя, когда ты стреляла в членов моей команды и людей направо и налево. Мне стоило остановить тебя, но я этого не сделала.

Она нервно сцепила пальцы в замок и судорожно вздохнула, прежде чем продолжить:

— Ты никогда не моргаешь, когда нажимаешь на спусковой крючок. Все твои выстрелы попадают точно в цель, но ты всегда остаешься совершенно спокойной.

После каждого выстрела были слышны крики боли и ужаса, но Лена пряталась за углом и с восхищением смотрела на Вдову, которая не ощущала ничего, кроме отдачи винтовки.

— Но не тогда, когда ты со мной.

Ведь когда они вступали в схватку — нет, когда они танцевали в воздухе, полном пуль, огнестрельных вспышек и отравляющих веществ, — она улыбалась, хохотала и чувствовала себя как никогда живой.

Лена рассмеялась, качая головой.

— Какое же это безумие.

_«Как сильно мы нужны друг другу, чтобы чувствовать себя живыми»._

Вдова оставалась предельно спокойной, наблюдая за тем, как девушка поднялась, отряхивая ноги.

— Я убью тебя в один прекрасный день, — как бы между делом сказала Трейсер, а затем передернула плечами. — Или не исключено, что ты первая меня поймаешь — кто знает.

В конце концов снайпер улыбнулся.

— Это будет важный день, не так ли? — промурлыкала Вдова. — Когда мы наконец решим, что это уже чересчур или же еще не совсем.

Вдова и Трейсер стояли напротив друг друга в комфортной тишине.

Никогда еще они не испытывали такую радость от риска собственной жизнью ради небольшой порции адреналина.

— Доброй ночи, — сказала Трейсер, посылая воздушный поцелуй, и со смешком ушла — исчезла в ночи среди полосок голубого света, оставив снайпера стоять на крыше наедине со своими мыслями.

— Adieu mon amour.

Вдова вернулась на базу «Когтя», признавая, что Трейсер представляет угрозу.

Она также поклялась убить любого агента, который хоть пальцем притронется к её цели.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Когда они наконец решают, что это уже чересчур._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — Ты сводишь меня с ума.  
> [2] — Ты заводишь меня.  
> [3] — Принято. В пути.  
> [4] — Хорошая девочка.  
> [5] — Это было бы для меня удовольствием.  
> [6] — Ты прелестная девушка, и мне нравится, как ты кричишь.

— Выглядишь сегодня лучше, Лена. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Замечательно! — ответила она, улыбаясь от уха до уха и занимая привычное место напротив доктора. — Я провела несколько раундов с Зарей в зале для тренинга, и мне кажется, я готова вернуться.

Это объясняло сломанный нос и синяки.

Ангела несколько секунд смотрела на свою пациентку с легкой улыбкой на лице. Лена выглядела лучше и, судя по словам других, чувствовала себя так же. Друзья продолжали напоминать ей о приеме лекарств и разговаривать с ней, пусть даже Лене и потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы открыться им. Настолько привыкшая прикрываться смешными рожицами и хихиканьем, чтобы её не воспринимали всерьез, она держала все в себе, когда буквально на ровном месте возникали вопросы и звучала ругань.

И друзья оставили Лену в покое: нечего было загонять её в угол, когда она огрызалась. Но вскоре она открылась им, и команда окружила её ничем иным, как любовью. Лена тотчас же не поправилась, и депрессия никуда не делась, но её улыбка и смех стали искренними, и этого было достаточно, чтобы показать, что все налаживается.

— Рада слышать. Не могу не гордиться твоими успехами, Лена.

— Спасибо! Что ж, когда я могу…

— Прежде чем ты уйдешь, я хочу спросить у тебя кое-что, — сказала Ангела, щелкая ручкой и поднимая планшет.

— Спрашивай меня о чем угодно, я готова!

— Вдова.

И тут все стало ясно.

Лена сдулась, как шарик, потерявший весь свой воздух, вся съёжилась и пристально посмотрела в строгие глаза Ангелы.

— …есть что-нибудь _еще_ , о чем тебе хотелось бы поговорить?

— Лена… — Ангела вздохнула. Откладывая в сторону планшет, она наклонилась вперед, поддерживая зрительный контакт, и тихо произнесла: — Это серьезно.

— Все… — пробормотала Лена, откидываясь на спинку стула и глядя в потолок, словно ища на нем ответы, но в конце концов лишь выдохнула: — …сложно.

— Я не слепая, и я говорю сейчас не об Амели.

Лена рассмеялась — издала короткий, грустный смешок, из-за которого Ангела удивленно отодвинулась назад.

— Жаль, что я не знаю, как объяснить это.

Несомненно, это уже нисколько не касалось Амели.

— Она собирается убить тебя.

— Но ведь еще не убила, — быстро ответила Лена.

— Не стоит расслабляться. Иначе именно так ты и кончишь — с пулей во лбу. — Ангела нахмурилась, чувствуя, что её терпение кончается, когда Лена отвела взгляд, скрещивая руки на груди, как дерзкий подросток.

Ладно. Попробуем пойти по другому пути.

Ангела коротко выдохнула, смягчая свой тон, и откинулась обратно на спинку кресла, готовая слушать.

— Итак, начнем с того, что произошло пару дней назад.

Трейсер вернулась на поле боя в качестве дополнительной помощи. Держась за леерное ограждение небольшого воздушного авианосца, она смотрела вниз на то, что осталось от жилого квартала города, и обнаружила, что её команду оттеснили стеной пуль и гранат. Пришлось немного попросить, но ей позволили вернуться, и она была как никогда готова.

Лена выпрыгнула из авианосца с улыбкой на лице и без парашюта за спиной. С голубым свечением, новыми очками, держа пистолеты в руках, она попала в самый центр сражения.

— Трейсер идет на помощь! — крикнула она по каналу связи, совершая скачки́ в небе до тех пор, пока изящно не приземлилась на крышу. От ответа, который она получила, у нее загорелись щеки, и она улыбнулась.

_«Слава богу»._

_«Добро пожаловать в команду, Вспышка!»_

_«Малышка, присоединяйся к нам. Мы по тебе скучали»._

Прямо под ней была её команда: Райнхардт держал почти что разрушенный энергетический щит, а Лусио тащился позади вместе с Фаррой, упорно исцеляя её, пока их единственная защита не пала.

Не было времени думать и радоваться возвращению на поле боя. Подобно вспыхнувшему свету Лена влилась в битву, чтобы спасти свою команду.

Полоски голубого света и град пуль оттеснили врагов назад к укрытиям, в самый раз для того, чтобы огромный рыцарь опустил свой щит, контратаковал и выкрикнул:

— Шевелитесь!

Лена своевременно совершила скачок, чтобы уклониться от так неудачно появившегося грузового состава, который, мчась на полном ходу, врезался в четырех мужчин и впечатал их через три фута в ближайшую стену.

Фарра встала на ноги, и ход битвы неожиданно изменился.

Солдаты «Когтя» дохли как мухи и отступали, по мере того как энергетический щит с пулями и ракетами, выпускаемыми из-за него, приближался.

— Ну наконец-то мы сдвинулись с места! — Лусио широко улыбнулся, регулируя звук на колонках и увеличивая громкость своего последнего трека, сообщающего об их победе.

Но улыбка медленно сползла с лица Трейсер, когда она ощутила столь знакомое чувство, будто попала в перекрестье прицела.

— …ни у кого нет ощущения, что за ним сле…

Небо сотряслось от грома.

Все члены команды тут же спрятались за огромным щитом, но спустя мгновение тишины обменялись недоумевающими взглядами.

Никого не задело.

Ни царапинки на щите, ни одного раненого члена команды.

Предупредительный выстрел?

Нет.

_Приглашение._

Все взоры медленно обратились к девушке с широко распахнутыми глазами, которая смотрела на крыши, открыв рот.

— Лена… — вполголоса предупредила Фарра.

Но прежде чем та прибегнула к мольбам, на её спину опустилась рука. Лена обернулась и увидела улыбающегося Лусио, который выкручивал громкость своих колонок на полную.

— Поспеши! Мы все понимаем!

— Задай ей жару, малышка, — рассмеялся Райнхардт, убирая руку.

— Не рассказывайте Ангеле! — выкрикнула она, запрыгнув на огромную ладонь мужчины и оказавшись в воздухе.

Еще быстрее, чем раньше, Трейсер скакала по городу подобно вспышке для всех, мимо кого она проносилась.

В небе прозвучал еще один выстрел, и его было более чем достаточно, чтобы пойти на звук и найти его источник.

Как и следовало ожидать, там была она — в полной боевой готовности, с винтовкой, направленной в воздух, _выжидающая_.

— И что это было?! — спросила Трейсер, тормозя позади снайпера, стоящего на крыше. — Боеприпасы настолько дешево тебе обходятся или же что-то еще?

Вдова развернулась на пятках, кладя винтовку на плечо, и с улыбкой посмотрела на неё, и Трейсер поймала себя на том, что почему-то улыбается так же широко.

Она вернулась на поле боя и еще никогда не была настолько счастлива видеть эти желтые пронзительные глаза.

— Только посмотри, как быстро ты пришла. Нужно было только свистнуть. Как очаровательно, — проворковала Вдова.

_«Как я скучала по тебе»._

— Ну что, — усмехнулась Трейсер и весело покрутила пистолеты на пальцах, — потанцуем?

— Ты ведешь.

На этот раз все было… иначе.

Более быстрый темп, более жесткие удары, словно и нет никаких душевных сомнений. Теперь они понимали, как сильно им это нужно. Выстрелы действительно достигали своей цели, но были некритичными: пули лишь задевали ноги Трейсер, стремясь замедлить её, но из-за адреналина, взыгравшего в крови, она едва ли чувствовала их. Даже рука Вдовы была в небольших порезах, но она все так же точно целилась. В конце концов она выстрелила, и пуля прошла навылет через плечо Трейсер, не задев ремня хроноускорителя, но проделав дыру в куртке. Та сразу же окрасилась кровью, а девушка вскрикнула.

— Твою ж!.. — прошипела Трейсер, приземляясь прямо на спину, слыша треск хроноускорителя.

— Надо же. Ты утратила былую хватку, — промурлыкала Вдова и, постукивая каблуками, медленно подошла к раненой девушке, подобно хищнику, восхищенному результатом своей работы.

Трейсер перевернулась на бок в попытке сесть, держась за плечо. Кровь лилась из раны, пачкая перчатки и стекая в элегантное белое устройство в груди, но, невзирая на это, она смотрела на снайпера с надутым видом.

— Так торопишься прикончить меня? Мне казалось, нам неплохо здесь вместе.

— Смотреть на твои слабые потуги — не то, как я планировала тебя убить.

— Приятно знать.

— Кроме того, зачем мне убивать тебя сейчас? Это самое увлекательное, что случилось со мной за всю эту неделю. За тобой стало крайне неинтересно наблюдать.

Разумеется, постоянное ощущение, что за ней наблюдали издалека, ни разу не отпускало Трейсер.

— Я удивлена, что ты до сих пор не бросила это занятие. Что ты вообще надеешься увидеть?

Теперь Вдова стояла в полной боевой готовности перед Трейсер, необычайно самодовольно улыбаясь. Она бросила свое оружие и схватила её за воротник, вынуждая встать на ноги, и впечатала в ближайшую стену.

— Нечто более увлекательное! — сказала Вдова, разворачивая Трейсер к себе, чтобы ударить коленкой в живот. Та судорожно вдохнула и вскрикнула от боли, однако её быстро заткнули ударом кулака, снова разбив очки.

Вдова замахнулась для очередного удара, но запястье перехватили до момента контакта.

— Сожалею.

Глаза Трейсер блестели, кровь капала с уголка рта, искривленного в усмешке.

— …но в ванной нет окон! — улыбнулась она, поворачивая голову и ударяя лбом прямо в лицо Вдовы. На мгновение та ослабила хватку на куртке Трейсер, тем самым давая ей долю секунды, чтобы оказать сопротивление и поменяться позициями — теперь она вдавливала Вдову в стену, крепко держась за её костюм.

Вдова усмехнулась.

— Какое от этого удовольствие? — спросила она, прежде чем ей врезали в лицо.

— Жаль, что не оправдала твоих надежд! — усмехнулась Трейсер. Держась обеими руками за костюм Вдовы, она притянула её к себе, чтобы ударить еще раз по и так трещащей голове. Однако Вдова повторила её движение, встретившись с кулаком Трейсер на полпути, но никто из них не сдался. Даже наоборот, их садистские улыбки стали еще шире.

— Ничего, — прошипела Вдова. Кровь стекала по носу, когда она наклонилась вперед, встречаясь с ней взглядом, и рассмеялась: — Тех милых голубых шорт пока что достаточно.

Кровь из раны стекала по руке, голова болезненно трещала, однако от ощущения рваного дыхания Вдовы на щеке и убийственного, прожигающего насквозь взгляда желтых глаз все внутри Трейсер вспыхнуло, когда та упомянула её излюбленные пижамные штаны.

— _Пока что_? Намекаешь на что-то?

Быстрый удар под почки ненадолго стер ехидную улыбку с лица Трейсер и заставил её согнуться пополам.

Вцепившись в заднюю часть хроноускорителя, Вдова толкнула девушку к стене, сразу же схватила за руку и рывком заломила её за спину, причиняя боль. Трейсер вскрикнула, но вскоре замолчала, когда Вдова прижалась всем телом к её спине.

— Хм-м… Как будто тебе было бы интересно об этом узнать, — промурлыкала она. Внизу живота все заполыхало, когда горячее дыхание Вдовы опалило край уха Трейсер, мгновенно вызывая мурашки вдоль спины.

Это было совсем новым, но почему-то… не неожиданным.

Это было необычным, откровенно нездоровым, но, господи, Трейсер не смогла бы стереть улыбку со своего лица, даже если бы постаралась.

— Ох, мне бы очень хотелось узнать, — промурлыкала она ровно перед тем, как завести назад руку и ударить локтем точно по ребрам Вдовы. Та судорожно раскрыла рот, ослабляя хватку и достаточно отстраняясь для того, чтобы Трейсер подскочила, спружинила от стены и толкнула Вдову, тем самым роняя их обеих. Они приземлились друг на друга, покрытые кровью и крайне напряженные.

Они катались по крыше, молниеносно нанося удары, и в конце концов упали к уступу. Трейсер снова лежала на спине, но уже со Вдовой, восседающей сверху.

Трейсер прижимала пистолет к щеке Вдовы, а Вдова держала руку на шее девушки, готовая в любой момент выпустить ядовитый газ.

Наконец между ними воцарилось молчание, мгновение тишины для осознания того, что произошло за последние десять минут. Обессилевшие, они рвано дышали, пока кровь текла по их лицам, однако они по-прежнему улыбались. Вдова опустилась ниже и снова схватила Трейсер за куртку, притягивая к себе, чтобы оказаться с ней на одном уровне. Что-то изменилось во взгляде Вдовы, хотя она все так же мрачно смотрела на Трейсер из полуопущенных век так, что сердце той сжалось.

— Tu me rends folle [1], — едва слышно промурлыкала Вдова, однако уши Трейсер загорелись, а пистолет выпал из руки.

— Я… я не имею представления, что ты только что сказала, но, черт, скажи это еще раз.

Трейсер замерла, когда Вдова притянула её еще ближе, настолько близко, что их губы почти что соприкоснулись, и повторила то же самое снова — спокойно и крайне медленно:

— _Tu m'excites_ [2].

Вот именно так Лена Окстон и умирает.

Она потеряла способность дышать и думать, будучи околдованной какими-то невероятными чарами, которые Вдова наложила на неё, используя одни лишь глаза да губы.

Трейсер почувствовала, как её веки опустились. Она уже смирилась с тем, что попала в сеть паука, когда тонкие пальцы осторожно легли на её затылок. Все внутренние противоречия, копившиеся годами, разом исчезли, когда их губы соединились вместе.

Ровно на две секунды.

— Пошел залп!

Лену словно окатило холодной водой, а в данном случае — тридцатью ракетами. Они обе вышли из транса и разделились. Вдова выпустила крюк-кошку в сторону соседнего здания и прыгнула, чтобы укрыться, а Трейсер исчезла среди полосок голубого света за секунды до того, как вся крыша была разрушена.

— Ты в порядке?! — спросила Фарра, тяжело опускаясь на землю рядом с девушкой, которая, не задумываясь, сорвалась на бег.

Вдовы нигде не было. Последние вооруженные отряды «Когтя» отступали, услышав победный крик Райнхардта, а после — звук молота, разбивающего машины. Трейсер еще несколько раз совершила скачок, сильно трясясь, словно после кошмара. Все верно: они дрались, здесь произошла схватка, её команда нуждалась в ней.

А еще у неё в плече была рваная рана.

И она сразу же вспомнила и обо всех синяках на лице, и о трясущихся костяшках пальцев, и об огнестрельном ранении, которое она крепко зажимала, прежде чем завалиться на бок.

— Нет, я не в порядке.

Ангела сидела абсолютно молча, в то время как Лена закрывала лицо руками.

— …Ничего себе.

— Да… Ничего себе… — пробормотала Лена себе в ладони, пряча, скорее всего, раскрасневшееся от пересказанной истории лицо — Ангела ясно видела, как ярко горели её уши. — Я не уверена, что произошло и как, но оно произошло…

— Я не знала, как трактовать историю Фарры, когда она рассказала её мне, но… — кашлянула Ангела, притворяясь, что делает заметки на планшете, когда на самом деле выводила сама для себя нечто вроде «Боже мой».

— …что произошло потом?

Лена вздохнула, опуская руки и пожимая плечами:

— Больше ничего особенного. Я пошла домой.

Чуть позже Лена приняла долгий холодный душ, но это не помогло избавиться от картинок в голове и жара внизу живота.

Она вернулась на базу с порезами, синяками, еще одной парой сломанных очков и рваной раной в плече. Разумеется, проведя менее часа в медицинском отсеке, она была опять на ногах, с новыми шрамами и болезненными швами, а в остальном — желающая вернуться домой и отоспаться.

Во всяком случае, таков был её план.

Она закинулась парой таблеток и легла в кровать, но это повлекло за собой лишь множество воспоминаний и мурашки, бегущие по коже, и привело к тому, что её прекрасные трусы стали влажными.

Она тяжело вздохнула, глядя на потолок, тускло освещенный голубым светом, исходящим из её груди.

Вне всякого сомнения, была проблема, о которой следовало позаботиться.

 _«Но она, возможно, наблюдает за мной…_ — пробормотала Лена, погруженная в размышления, а затем застыла, когда её осенило. — _Она **наблюдает** за мной»._

И самая хитрая из улыбок появилась на её лице, когда она обернулась и обнаружила, что окно открыто, а жалюзи достаточно приподняты, чтобы видеть очертания города на фоне неба.

— Она хочет увидеть что-нибудь увлекательное, да? — усмехнулась Лена, придвигаясь ближе к краю кровати и, следовательно, ближе к окну, и стягивая свои голубые шорты.

— Что ж, хорошо.

— Ты просто пришла домой?

— Приняла таблетки и отправилась спать. — Лена пожала плечами.

Ангела кивнула, переходя к следующему вопросу:

— Что ж, хорошо… Что произошло вчера?

Вдова никак не могла сосредоточиться.

Это была… долгая ночь. Мягко говоря.

Несмотря на то, что произошло нападение на одну из ближайших баз «Когтя», Вдова не могла собраться. Вместо этого она вернулась в город, из которого, как ей казалось, приходили агенты, надеясь сбить их с толку несколькими убитыми гражданами, хотя это едва ли помогло бы ей самой.

После разговора на крыше Кингс Роу Вдова доложила вышестоящему руководству, что Трейсер представляет угрозу, и потому ей больше не требовалось продолжать наблюдение за девушкой. Однако она была здесь, на её привычном месте, а именно там, где они в последний раз встретились.

Что же, черт возьми, тогда произошло? Они бросили свое оружие, чтобы заменить его кулаками. Танец продолжился, но его ритм изменился.

С каждым ударом и обменом шутливыми фразами её сердце начинало биться еще сильнее, что Вдова сама удивилась. Она повторила свою фразу прямо напротив губ Трейсер, а затем придвинулась ближе — и в ту же секунду все её тело охватило огнем. Странное тепло вспыхнуло в груди, обжигая холодную кожу.

Но ладно еще это.

Все, что происходило между ними, начинало выходить за рамки дозволенного. И когда Вдова вернулась на свое привычное место на Кингс Роу и увидела блуждающие руки на месте милой пары голубых пижамных шорт, которые Трейсер надевала каждую ночь… Это было уже чересчур.

Вдова убила бы сотню людей, чтобы узнать, о чем думала Трейсер, когда её пальцы исчезли под линией серых трусов. Тем не менее она могла сделать предположение: судя по тепловому сканеру, бедняжка приняла холодный душ, едва только вернулась домой после их небольшой драки, однако решила избавиться от жара, разгоревшегося в животе, самым правильным способом.

Вдове потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не спрыгнуть с крыши и не подойти поближе ради столь ценной награды. Она прикусила нижнюю губу, прижимаясь к оптическому прицелу, упорно настраивая его, чтобы увидеть сокрытое за тонкими жалюзи, которые частично мешали обзору сквозь маленькое окно спальни.

Время от времени Лена приоткрывала губы и тихо вздыхала. Второй рукой она расстегнула последний ремень, проходящий под ребрами, и проскользнула ниже, нежно массируя грудь. Её голова упала на бок в минуту блаженства, и сквозь полуприкрытые глаза она посмотрела в окно, зная, что за ней наблюдают.

У Вдовы все перевернулось в животе от воспоминаний.

В эту ночь она оставалась предельно неподвижной, наблюдая за тем, как бедра Лены двинулись навстречу руке, а все тело замерло, прежде чем содрогнуться от удовольствия.

Она выглянула в окно, устало улыбаясь и подмигивая, а затем перевернулась на бок и провалилась в сон.

_«Самоуверенная маленькая засранка»._

Раз уж зашла о ней речь.

— Смотрите-ка, мой любимый снайпер. Теперь убиваешь гражданских?

Вдова резко обернулась, почему-то не услышав привычного хихиканья или характерного шума хроноускорителя, и увидела Трейсер в двух домах от себя.

— Я знала, что ты выше этого, — рассмеялась она, разбегаясь, прежде чем перепрыгнуть в скачке с одного здания на другое.

— Вот как. Ты так хорошо меня знаешь… — тихо проворчала Вдова, взяла девушку на мушку и поймала себя на том, насколько мешали воспоминания, которые навевала оптическая ось прицела.

Пожар, разгоревшийся у неё в животе, должен погаснуть. Сердце, так раздражающе бьющееся у неё в груди, нужно успокоить. Вдова чувствовала, как тепло охватывает её и что если это не прекратится, оно поглотит её.

Как только хихикающая девушка оказалась на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Вдова опустила оружие и схватила её, нанося удар точно в центр хроноускорителя и крепко вцепившись в него. Она притянула девушку к себе и раскрутила.

Трейсер вскрикнула от удивления, когда Вдова снова схватила её и в очередной раз швырнула в стену. Девушка тихо зашипела, ударившись головой о кирпич, и Вдова легко стала хозяйкой положения. Она крепко схватила Трейсер за запястья и прижала их к стене.

— Однако, быстро…

— Ты знала, что я наблюдаю, — прошипела Вдова, сильно хмурясь. Она тряслась от вспыхнувшей злости и душевного дискомфорта, которые заменили огонь, разгоревшийся в её теле.

От самодовольной улыбки Трейсер было не легче.

— Конечно. Я, как правило, мастурбирую по утрам или в душе. — Она пожала плечами, нисколько не пытаясь выбраться из хватки Вдовы, которая пронзительно смотрела на неё. Что лишь больше распалило ту.

— Это было достаточно увлекательно для тебя? — подразнила Трейсер, наклоняясь вперед, зная, что Вдова не отстранится. Её самоуверенные глаза и игривая улыбка были в нескольких сантиметрах от лица снайпера. Вдова не знала, что делать — стереть эту улыбку с лица Трейсер или прямо тут же наброситься на неё.

Она выбрала последнее.

Сокращая разделявшее их расстояние, Вдова наклонилась вперед, соединяя губы Трейсер со своими, заглушая её удивленный писк, который медленно превратился в низкий горловой стон.

Где-то там горела база «Когтя». Где-то там коммуникатор Вдовы настойчиво просил прислать подмогу, но она пропустила это мимо ушей, а её сердце беспорядочно билось в груди.

Стены было недостаточно. Чтобы почувствовать Трейсер настолько близко, насколько это возможно, Вдова отпустила её запястья и проскользнула руками к затылку. Она лениво провела ногтями по коже головы, тем самым вызывая очередной короткий стон, из-за которого тело француженки охватило огнем. Она прислушивалась к каждому судорожному вздоху Трейсер и довольно урчала каждый раз, когда та прикусывала её нижнюю губу или пропускала волосы сквозь пальцы.

Вдова обвила руками талию Трейсер, притягивая ближе, пока их бедра не соприкоснулись. Она же и разорвала их мокрый поцелуй, протяжно застонав, когда колено англичанки аккуратно прижалось к тому месту, где было жарче всего.

Но, как и раньше, это длилось недолго.

Коммуникатор Трейсер оглушительно прокричал:

— Трейсер, черт возьми, где ты?! Ты в порядке?!

Они обе немедленно оторвались друг от друга.

— Я… Я… — Трейсер пыталась восстановить дыхание, вспоминая, что чувствовала, когда чуть было не утонула. — Я… в порядке. Я… уже в пути…

 _«Вдова. Возвращайся на базу. Необходимо потушить огонь»,_ — прозвучал монотонный голос, строгий и очень раздраженный.

Не то чтобы её это волновало, но она быстро ответила:

— Oui. En route [3].

Где-то там по-прежнему шла битва, но они, растворившись в объятиях друг друга, как-то позабыли о ней. Но настало время возвращаться к работе, и они молча стояли напротив друг друга, не зная, куда идти.

Тело Вдовы по-прежнему горело огнем, несмотря на то, что сердце возвращалось к своему привычному убийственно медленному ритму. От напряжения не удалось избавиться; того, что произошло, было недостаточно, и они обе понимали это.

Раздраженная, Трейсер напоследок встала перед Вдовой и заключила её лицо в свои ладони, утягивая в очередной быстрый и грубый поцелуй, что у снайпера тут же перехватило дыхание.

Она слегка отстранилась и проскользила своими губами по губам Вдовы, шепча.

После чего исчезла, оставляя Вдову, застывшую на месте, одну, когда до неё наконец-то дошел смысл сказанных слов.

_«Я оставлю дверь открытой»._

— **Что** ты сделала?!

Больше всего на свете Лене хотелось провалиться на месте, лишь бы не видеть, казалось бы, лучистые глаза Ангелы.

— Мы просто… Ничего особенного… Как мне кажется, — бормотала она себе под нос. — Мы просто обнимались и целовались на крыше, только и всего! — Её голос сорвался, и она издала нервный смешок, словно пытаясь смягчить удар.

Лишь теперь, когда Лена рассказывала свою историю, Ангела отложила в сторону планшет, медленно сняла очки и задумчиво потерла переносицу, словно у неё началась мигрень.

— Да что с вами такое?

— Я не знаю… Зачем я здесь?

Все становилось хуже и хуже. Лена избегала зрительного контакта, находя пол куда более снисходительным, чем своего доктора. Насчет чего та сделала замечание.

— Так вот оно что, — сказала Ангела, надевая очки. — Ты в самом деле просто поцеловала её из-за… неразряженного сексуального напряжения?

Миссия прошла успешно, и они не сталкивались лицом к лицу вплоть до этого дня. Сразу же после этого Лена вернулась домой — она не обманывала.

— Именно.

Лена никогда в жизни не бежала домой настолько быстро. Едва не ударившись о дверь, она направилась прямиком в ванную. Сняв очки и перчатки, Лена набрала в ладони холодной воды и брызнула ей на лицо.

Все её тело горело — и вовсе не из-за бега.

Расстегнув ремни, проходящие под ребрами, Лена стянула верхнюю одежду без необходимости полностью снимать хроноускоритель. Коричневая кожаная куртка упала позади неё, и она испустила вздох облегчения. Она быстро застегнула ремни хроноускорителя поверх тонкой белой майки, наслаждаясь тем, как холодный ветер гулял по коже.

Ужасная. Просто ужасная идея. Ей не следовало приглашать Вдову сюда. Она должна была подняться… с минуты на минуту.

Лена опустила руки под струю холодной воды и провела ими по вспотевшей шее.

— Это ужасная идея… — она посмотрела на свое отражение, наблюдая за тем, как капли воды стекали по подбородку.

Лена могла бы вся упасть в раковину и по-прежнему ощущать тепло, вспоминая то, что произошло сегодня. И накануне вечером. И за день до этого.

Она тяжело вздохнула, выключая воду и стягивая полотенце с вешалки, чтобы вытереть лицо и шею, прежде чем покинуть ванную.

— Наконец-то.

Не прошло и двух секунд, как Лену схватили за переднюю часть хроноускорителя и утянули в жаркий поцелуй. От охлаждающего эффекта воды не осталось и следа. Но все сожаления вмиг исчезли, когда девушку обвили удивительно сильными руками и прижали к стене.

— Ч-черт возьми, ты не могла подождать пять секунд? — прошипела Лена, в то время как горячие губы и зубы сменяли друг друга. Балкон был закрыт, когда она уходила этим утром, но это едва ли остановило снайпера, который взломал замок и аккуратно захлопнул дверь, словно все было так, как надо.

— Слишком долго, — пробормотала Вдова, обводя линию подбородка.

Ох. Она не могла подождать, и Лена не сдержала улыбки. Она подняла руки, заключая лицо нетерпеливой женщины в свои ладони, мягко останавливая и глядя ей в глаза.

Шлем Вдовы был сброшен, равно как и винтовка с наручными устройствами для того, чтобы делать отравляющие выстрелы и цепляться за крыши. Теперь та была отчасти беззащитной, однако Лена по-прежнему ощущала, как бешено колотилось её сердце под взглядом желтых пронзительных глаз, которые смотрели на неё с такой же яростью, как и во время выстрела.

— Извини, что заставила тебя ждать. Думаю, теперь ты знаешь, куда идти, да?

Вдова тяжело вздохнула и крепко схватила хроноускоритель обеими руками, отрывая Лену от стены и толкая к спальне.

— От твоей болтовни легче не становится.

— Я знаю, ты здесь, чтобы убить меня и уйти, но, по крайней мере, получи от этого удовольствие, — усмехнулась Лена. В данной ситуации было даже увлекательно заводить Вдову. Лена знала, что та как минимум отымеет её. Вдова закатила глаза и продолжила толкать девушку, между тем отыскав идеальное место для своих губ, чтобы еще раз укусить ту в шею и ненадолго заткнуть.

— Один Бог знает, как долго я ждала это… Ай!

Фраза была прервана грубым укусом в шею.

— Ты все еще болтаешь. Почему ты болтаешь? — пробормотала Вдова и толкнула девушку в грудь, как только они оказались достаточно близко к маленькой кровати. Но Лена лишь рассмеялась, падая на спину с восторженной улыбкой на лице.

— Почему бы тебе не заставить меня замолчать? — Она подмигнула, привставая на локтях.

Вдова на мгновение замерла, кладя свои ладони на бедра Лены, и бросила быстрый взгляд на девушку.

— В самом деле?

— Да.

В конце концов Вдова улыбнулась.

Самыми уголками губ.

— Так и быть, — сказала она, и в голосе прозвучали озорные нотки, когда её руки двинулись выше.

У Лены все перевернулось в животе, а улыбка мгновенно исчезла с лица, когда Вдова впервые стянула тугую резинку с волос — они каскадом упали на спину и плечи.

— Ох… Ладно… — пропищала она, жалея о столь громких заявлениях, в которых сама мало была уверена, взволнованная и потерявшая способность дышать. А тем временем прекрасные золотистые глаза медленно скользили по её телу. Мягкое голубое свечение, исходящее из груди, ласкало и озаряло лицо Вдовы, а когда та нависла над ней, Лена внутренне содрогнулась и сглотнула.

— Неожиданно стало нечего сказать? — промурлыкала она и легко провела мизинцем от скулы до подбородка, закрывая широко раскрытый рот Лены. Не то чтобы это действительно остановило её.

— Черт возьми, ты горячая, — жалобно простонала она, глядя на прекрасное создание, возвышающееся над ней.

— Ты как всегда красноречива. — Вдова вздохнула, но улыбка не исчезла с её лица, даже наоборот — стала еще шире, когда она медленно наклонилась и прошептала: — А теперь я бы попросила тебя помолчать.

Вдова могла бы попросить Лену прыгнуть с обрыва — и она бы это сделала не задумываясь.

Но она кивнула, и Вдову на мгновение поразило столь неожиданное послушание. Её улыбка стала шире, а глаза угрожающе сузились, когда она пробормотала:

— Bonne fille… [4]

Лена собиралась сказать Вдове, как её раздражало, когда та говорила на своем родном языке, особенно в такие моменты, но они лежали настолько близко, а их поцелуй был настолько медленным и жарким, что та не смогла произнести и слова, даже если бы захотела. Она с трудом разобрала тихий щелчок застежек, когда Вдова прикусила её нижнюю губу.

Даже когда их поцелуй на мгновение разорвался, Лена все так же пребывала в какой-то прострации. Она медленно открыла глаза и увидела, как снайпер, восседающий у неё на бедрах, неторопливо стягивал костюм с плеч до тех пор, пока тот не оказался на талии. Теперь Вдова была совершенно незащищенной и обнаженной, но на её лице играла широчайшая улыбка.

Конечно, она знала, как действовала на Лену. Лицо той раскраснелось, и Вдову это ничуть не удивило. Не то чтобы её костюм оставлял простор для воображения, но это не отменяло того факта, что Лена больше не могла дышать.

Пусть даже ей и потребовалось долгое мгновение, в конце концов она подняла голову, посмотрела прямо в эти желтые глаза и сказала:

— Ты красивая.

Улыбка Вдовы угасла.

Она восседала на бедрах Лены, красивые длинные пряди ниспадали на обнаженный торс, а эта девушка смотрела ей в глаза, и в её голосе звучало не что иное, как искренность. Она играла с огнем.

— Не привязывайся, chérie, — промурлыкала Вдова, медленно вырисовывая круги мизинцем вокруг хроноускорителя, а затем толкнула Лену — та упала на спину.

— Ты говоришь это, но… — она замолкла, когда дотянулась до тонкой обнаженной талии. Вдова была холодной, но от теплых прикосновений рук по телу той проходили электрические искры, когда Лена начала исследовать гладкую бледную кожу.

Пальцы Вдовы проскользнули к ней под шею; ногтями она провела по коже головы и заключила её лицо в свои ладони. Она наклонилась вперед и была готова заткнуть Лену, чтобы и слова не сорвалось с её губ, но та оказалась быстрее.

— Мне кажется, мы обе знаем, что может быть слишком поздно для этого, — пробормотала она, наблюдая за тем, как лицо Вдовы смягчилось, а глаза закрылись, когда маленькие теплые руки начали нежно массировать её грудь.

Прислоняя свой лоб ко лбу Лены, она тихо вздохнула, становясь совершенно неподвижной, пока пальцы той легко скользили по вставшим соскам, весьма дразнящее двигаясь по кругу. Впрочем, длилось это недолго: Вдове определенно не нравилось быть такой уязвимой.

— Как бы не так.

Вдова молниеносно схватила Лену за запястья, прижимая их над головой к кровати. Её самодовольная улыбка вновь расцвела — она явно наслаждалась контролем над ситуацией.

— Не думай, будто я не заметила, — промурлыкала Вдова, меняя положение, и надавила коленом ей между ног, вызывая тем самым короткий удивленный вздох. — Ты никогда не пыталась вырваться, когда я держала тебя.

Лицо Лены побледнело.

— …черт.

Скрещивая запястья Лены и удерживая их одной рукой, Вдова тем самым освободила другую, предоставляя себе полную свободу действий, к огромному ужасу и восторгу англичанки. Нижний левый ремень хроноускорителя без труда расстегнули за несколько секунд. Разумеется, Вдова знала, как это сделать, ведь она наблюдала за Леной неделями. Она определенно проявляла _слишком_ много внимания к ней. Вдова проскользнула своими холодными руками под хитроумное устройство и, миновав майку и лифчик, тут же обхватила грудь девушки.

Лена запрокинула голову и жалобно заскулила, извиваясь под ней и легко подаваясь бедрами вперед.

— Тебе ведь это нравится?— промурлыкала Вдова, медленно массируя грудь. Лена в полной мере ощутила, как долго она не была настолько близка с кем бы то ни было.

— Пошла… ты… — простонала она, борясь с румянцем, покрывающим щеки.

Вдова посмеивалась, хихикала и так наслаждалась контролем над ситуацией, что Лену уже ничего не волновало. Утыкаясь лицом в предплечье, она тихо вздохнула, когда движения стали мучительно медленными.

Лена захныкала, когда холодные руки ненадолго исчезли. Её сознание было настолько затуманено, что она не сразу заметила заинтересованность, появившуюся во взгляде Вдовы, когда та нежно обхватила её своими тонкими пальцами вокруг горла. Глаза Лены широко распахнулись, сердце в панике заколотилось, но затем она увидела, что Вдова смотрела на неё с искренним беспокойством. Ища тонкую грань, она бросала взгляд то на шею, то на лицо девушки, наблюдая за тем, что оно выражало — дискомфорт или удовольствие.

У Лены все загорелось внизу живота от осознания, настолько она была близка к тому, чтобы быть задушенной самой искусной убийцей в мире. Вдова легко надавила большим пальцем под челюстью, когда та тихо захныкала, и снова улыбнулась.

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы осуждать, но…

Её хватка усилилась ровно настолько, сколько было нужно для того, чтобы вызвать в ответ стон и подтвердить свои подозрения.

— Тебе правда нравится это?

— Если ты не трахнешь меня через десять секунд, клянусь, я… — Отчаянные слова Лены были прерваны — Вдова легко улыбнулась и прижалась своими губами к её губам, прося в очередной раз помолчать.

— Tout le plaisir etait pour moi [5], — промурлыкала она, выпуская горло Лены из хватки. Она прошлась пальцами по хроноускорителю и, дразня, опустилась на живот, прежде чем остановиться на поясе леггинсов.

Вдова больше не могла терпеть. Всякое желание продолжить дальше дразнить и медленно ласкать неожиданно исчезло, когда Лена посмотрела на неё из-под полуприкрытых век и простонала:

— _Пожалуйста._

Пульс Вдовы резко подскочил, когда девушка посмотрела на неё, а кровь прилила к голове настолько быстро, что она почувствовала головокружение. Некогда снимать леггинсы. Рука Вдовы скользнула под пояс и трусы, прямо туда, где было жарко и влажно.

Лена сдавленно всхлипнула, отчаянно двигаясь бедрами навстречу руке, чтобы создать больше трения, но Вдова лишь улыбнулась. Она лишь усилила хватку на запястьях, когда извивающая под ней девушка попыталась вырваться.

Пальцы Вдовы были холодными, но расчетливыми и аккуратными. Наблюдательная от природы, она могла понять врага и предугадать его дальнейшие действия. И здесь все было точно так же: за несколько секунд она поняла, где прикасаться и как заставить Лену кричать.

— Vous etes fille si douce et je aime cela de vous crier [6], — промурлыкала Вдова, медленно вводя два пальца, наблюдая за тем, как девушка под ней извивалась и стонала.

Сжимая её пальцы, Лена запрокинула голову назад и вскрикнула, выгибая спину и насаживаясь на них. Такими темпами девушку надолго не хватило бы, но её это больше не заботило, даже в те мгновения, когда жалобное хныканье сквозь приоткрытые губы превращалось в тихие стоны с улыбкой на лице.

Лена бросила попытки вырваться и смирилась со своей судьбой, отдаваясь каждому движению Вдовы, из-за чего в животе той разгорелся огонь. Она молила и просила о большем, чтобы было грубее и быстрее. Каждая новая просьба звучала еще громче предыдущей, пока девушка вконец не забылась.

Все её тело замерло, когда она последний раз вскрикнула, подаваясь бедрами навстречу остановившейся руке француженки.

В конце концов Вдова высвободила девушку, выпуская её запястья из крепкой хватки и медленно вытаскивая руку из-под резинки трусов. Лена оставалась предельно неподвижной: она лежала, уткнувшись в предплечье, и пыталась восстановить дыхание.

— Черт… побери… — выпалила она. — **Это** , — она улыбнулась, в конце концов открывая подернутые дымкой глаза, — стоило ожидания.

На практике Вдова представляла собой олицетворение сексуального мастерства, однако назойливая, только что испытавшая оргазм англичанка, которая лежала под ней, приводила её в бешенство.

— Я могла бы убить тебя прямо сейчас, — пробормотала Вдова, легко скользя пальцами по хроноускорителю в груди девушки.

— В добрый путь.

Лена захныкала, когда Вдова совсем убрала свои руки. Испытывая небольшую боль в запястьях, девушка встряхнула затекшими кистями, надеясь вернуть им чувствительность. Она собиралась поработать своими руками очень и очень скоро.

— Ты могла бы избавиться от меня, и, поверь, я бы тебя не остановила. — Лена пожала плечами. — Однако…

Вдова не сдержала короткого судорожного вздоха, который сорвался с губ, когда Лена легко надавила своим коленом между её ног.

— Ты могла бы раздеться и сесть мне на лицо.

Желание было далеко не утолено.

— Как скажешь.

Ангела как никто другой знала, что Лена прекрасная лгунья. Только вот синяки на её теле не могли скрыть правды.

— Лена, послушай меня…

Девушка вжалась в спинку кресла.

— Началось…

— Я тебе не мама.

Лена рассмеялась, хотя и быстро замолчала, заметив, что Ангела не нашла это таким же смешным.

— Но как твой доктор я настоятельно рекомендую больше никогда не сбегать, чтобы увидеть её снова.

Юношеский максимализм Лены вновь взыграл: она скрестила руки на груди и закатила глаза.

— Даже если мне понадобится остановить её, когда она захочет убить одного из моих товарищей?

— Будь благоразумной. Я не доверяю ей. И тебе тоже не стоило бы.

— Я и не ожидала, что ты поймешь. Все сложно.

Ангела вздохнула, сидя все так же неподвижно и молча до тех пор, пока пациентка нехотя не посмотрела ей в глаза.

— Как твой доктор я советую тебе держаться от неё подальше.

— Но как твоя подруга… — она на секунду остановилась, смотря, как девушка нервно дернулась под её взглядом, который, вне всякого сомнения, был направлен на поблекшие следы, оставленные Вдовой, на шее, — я советую быть осторожной.

— Как ты принимаешь душ?

Лена лежала на спине, едва дыша, после установленного рекорда в пять оргазмов подряд за вечер. Она приоткрыла один глаз — Вдова растянулась возле неё, подпирая голову рукой. Свет, исходящий из груди Лены, становился все ярче, когда они впервые за вечер разделили мгновение тишины. На этой неделе соседи бессчетное количество раз жаловались на шум, но ей было абсолютно наплевать.

— Намекаешь на что-то? — улыбнулась она.

— Да.

Её улыбка угасла.

— А если серьезно?

После первой ночи, проведенной вместе, дверь балкона оставалась закрытой, и с тех пор каждый вечер снайпер «Когтя» прокрадывался внутрь и сбрасывал свою одежду. Каждый раз был не похож на предыдущий, но одно не менялось: Лена по привычке просыпалась посреди ночи. В одиночестве. Лишь темные следы от засосов на теле помогали вспомнить, что происходящее — реально.

Не говоря уж о разговорах по душам — Вдова никогда не оставалась дольше необходимого. Им нужно было отдыхать друг от друга — только и всего. По крайней мере, именно в этом они убеждали себя.

Вдова пожала плечами.

— Раз уж мы сегодня решили попробовать что-то новенькое… — она улыбнулась, смотря, как уши и щеки той покраснели от воспоминаний. Где-то на полу валялось множество кожаных ремней и поработавшая на славу игрушка. — Что скажешь?

Лена сразу же выпрямилась, не в силах сдержать удивления и улыбки, которая появилась на её лице от одной лишь мысли провести немного больше времени с Вдовой. Но та быстро вернула её в исходное положение, ткнув пальцем в грудь.

— Ответь сначала на вопрос.

Неожиданно Лена стала непривычно тихой.

— Ты можешь снять это, не так ли?

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты уже знаешь…

— У меня есть одна мысль… — промурлыкала Вдова, проскользнув пальцами дотуда, где теплое устройство встречалось с кожей. Её руки проникали под хроноускоритель и раньше, и, когда она держала девушку за грудь, она чувствовала что-то еще, помимо вставших сосков.

Несмотря на ласковые, дразнящие прикосновения, которые обычно заводили, Лена по-прежнему молчала, глядя в потолок, словно он мог ответить за неё. Вдова остановилась и посмотрела на девушку, щуря глаза.

— Что-то не так?

Тихо вздохнув, Лена взяла её за руку, чтобы привстать.

— Слушай меня внимательно, — начала она тихим, предупреждающим голосом.

А это уже что-то новенькое.

— Все, что я тебе покажу, не может быть использовано против меня вне этой комнаты. Понятно?

От её серьезного тона становилось почти что некомфортно. Вдова рассмеялась и покачала головой, глядя на эту глупышку.

— Chérie…

— Нет, я предельно серьезна. Воспользуешься этим в своих интересах — и ты никогда не увидишь меня снова.

Сказанные Леной слова ранили. Сердце Вдовы затрепетало, и она по привычке схватилась за устройство в груди девушки, словно та могла исчезнуть в любой момент. Лена понимала: это не игра, и теперь она хотела убедиться, что и для Вдовы — тоже.

Была причина, почему она не снимала хроноускоритель все это время. Несмотря на невыносимую боль в спине и бессчетное количество бессонных ночей, когда она пыталась отыскать удобную позу.

Хроноускоритель был устройством, которое позволяло ей управлять ходом времени. Оригинальным изобретением, которое, если можно так сказать, при этом являлось её ахиллесовой пятой.

Вдова поднялась, понимая всю серьезность происходящего, села рядом с Леной и кивнула:

— Даю тебе мое слово.

Но, несмотря на это, девушка колебалась.

Разумеется, её команда была в курсе, но она, как ни странно, никогда не показывала им этого. Она говорила себе, что нет необходимости. Зато показать свое сердце тому, кто убьет её в один прекрасный день…

— Поклянись, — попросила Лена, вглядываясь в лицо Вдовы, еще сильнее сжимающую хроноускоритель, пытаясь уловить хоть тень обмана.

— Клянусь своей жизнью.

Не увидеть и намека на обман было куда более пугающим.

Лена бросила мимолетный взгляд на мягкое голубое свечение, понимая, что это, возможно, самая ужасная идея, однако её пальцы сами по себе задвигались, расстегивая ремни, присоединяющиеся к корпусу.

Держась за края хроноускорителя, она стянула устройство через голову и аккуратно положила сбоку. Лена зашипела от вернувшейся боли; в местах, где некогда проходили толстые ремни, были раны и, возможно, синяки — они темно-красными полосками шли по её плечам.

И тогда взору Вдовы предстал он.

Якорь, который удерживал Лену в реальности. Который удерживал её _здесь_.

Майка девушки была фактически разорвана пополам, благодаря чему можно было увидеть массивный алюминиевый цилиндр, вставленный в центр груди. Точно такой же, как и со стороны спины. Истинное голубое свечение было намного мягче без защитного устройства и не производило шума. Оно просто… было.

— Ох… Chérie… — наконец сказала Вдова — настолько тихо, что Лена её и не расслышала.

Она потянулась к ней, чтобы прикоснуться, но девушка тут же отпрянула. Вдова так же быстро отдернула свою руку.

— Я не сделаю тебе больно.

— Я знаю… — Лена легко, но крайне фальшиво улыбнулась, стараясь не показать своей взволнованности, — …и я думаю, это пугает меня намного больше.

Сказав это, она замолчала, отводя взгляд от мягкого голубого свечения. Вдова посмотрела в глаза Лены и увидела в них стыд и, к сожалению, надежду.

— Я думала, мы не привяжемся друг к другу.

— Как и я. — Лена издала вымученный смешок. — Но я только что открыла свою грудную клетку и показываю тебе свое бьющееся сердце, так что… теперь я не совсем уверена в этом.

Между ними повисла комфортная тишина. Вдова снова бросила взгляд на мягкое свечение в груди Лены, и её длинные волосы скользнули по обнаженному бедру девушки. Француженка никогда не собирала их, когда они были вместе, и ей самой нравилось, как они занавешивали лицо или щекотали кожу в момент близости.

Она вновь протянула руку, и на этот раз Лена не отстранилась.

Вдова легко прошлась указательным пальцем по внешней границе свечения, отмечая изменившийся цвет кожи и шрамы. Оно было намного меньше без защитного устройства. Как и сама Лена.

— Мы можем поговорить об этом позже, — наконец сказала Вдова. — А пока что ты меня разочаровала.

В голосе той вновь прозвучали игривые нотки, и Лена улыбнулась.

— Да ну?

Вдова сразу же взялась за края разорванной майки, и Лена подняла руки вверх, помогая снять её через голову.

— Мы могли бы попробовать столько вещей намного раньше, — промурлыкала Вдова, расстегивая лифчик девушки.

Лена испустила вздох облегчения. Она так долго не снимала его, что там были еще более темные красные полоски.

Теперь Лена была как никогда беззащитной и обнаженной. Вдова прошлась руками по её коже, очерчивая красные полоски на торсе и плечах.

— Нам стоит… наверстать упущенное, верно? — Лена вздохнула, тут же жалея, что не делала этого раньше, когда холодные ладони обхватили её грудь. Теперь тяжелое устройство не мешало обзору и не ограничивало в движениях.

Вдова пробормотала короткое «да» и нежно поцеловала девушку прямо над её спасительным якорем.

Счет за воду был неприлично огромным, но оно того стоило.

Трейсер оставалась в списке главных угроз «Когтя».

У Вдовы по-прежнему был приказ стрелять без предупреждения, вбитый в голову.

Вне поля боя они не церемонились.

Равно как и в постели.

Они все так же говорили, что умрут от рук друг друга. Однако каждую ночь Вдова оставалась чуть дольше, крепко сжимая девушку в своих объятиях, словно пытаясь заменить устройство, которое та больше не носила, ложась спать.

— Я убью тебя, — говорила Вдова, прежде чем провалиться в сон и услышать несвязный ответ Лены.

Но когда она смотрела на спящую девушку, не в перекрестье прицела, и чувствовала её дыхание…

…то не была так уверена в этом.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Они обе знали, что все закончится трагически._

Лена открыла глаза и обнаружила, что была одна.

Пару лет назад она не нашла бы в этом ничего удивительного, но все меняется. Пусть даже привычка просыпаться посреди ночи и была той привычкой, от которой ей временами хотелось избавиться.

Лена беспардонно зевнула во весь рот, переворачиваясь на спину — ничто не мешало ей это сделать. Мягкое голубое свечение, исходящее из груди, озаряло темную комнату, становясь все более незаметным из-за солнца, которое начало медленно подниматься над горизонтом. Неяркий свет, пробравшийся в комнату Лены, упал на её спасительный якорь, оставив светло-синюю тень. Такое сравнение появилось одним ранним утром — Вдова сонным голосом пробормотала это ей на ухо.

Прогоняя остатки сна, Лена приподнялась, ощупывая пустующее место возле неё. Но вопрос, куда делась та, с кем она делила постель, исчез так же быстро, как и появился — от одного взгляда на Вдову девушка заулыбалась, а её сердце заколотилось.

За окном по-прежнему шел дождь. Возмутительно.

Вдова сидела на краю кровати, молча глядя на капли дождя, слабо стучащие по окну. Голубая утренняя дымка сочеталась с её кожей, подчеркивая длинные темные волосы, которые ниспадали на плечи и обнаженную спину — татуировка с пауком была едва видна за ними.

Вдова выглядела так, словно сошла с картины — прекрасный силуэт с мягкой кожей и приятными изгибами.

Лена не отрывала взгляда от фигуры француженки, пока тянулась через кровать за телефоном, и сделала быстрый снимок, чтобы навсегда сохранить это мгновение в своей памяти.

Было множество и других фотографий.

Преимуществом того, что Лена то и дело просыпалась посреди ночи, было то, что она обнаруживала себя в объятиях Вдовы, и она старалась запечатлеть каждое мгновение. Англичанка делала фотографии мирно спящей Вдовы и селфи, на которых утыкалась в затылок француженки, пока та спала. Пару раз Лену заставали за этим занятием — девушка слишком поздно понимала, что золотистые глаза были открыты и наблюдали за ней. Не то чтобы Вдова возражала, однако в большинстве случаев все заканчивалось тем, что телефон Лены забирали и использовали против неё же. Было снято множество видео с ракурса Вдовы во время их совместного времяпрепровождения. Излишне говорить, что Лена никому не позволяла трогать свой телефон — на тот случай, если кому-то станет слишком любопытно.

Лена улыбнулась при взгляде на последний снимок, пополнивший её коллекцию, и оторвалась от телефона — Вдова по-прежнему оставалась неподвижной.

Лена несколько секунд наблюдала за ней, ожидая игривого тона или нежного взгляда, как и обычно, но ничего не произошло. Вдова смотрела в окно, на капли дождя, стекающие по стеклу.

Три года.

Прошло три года с той самой ночи, как Лена впервые пригласила Вдову к себе. То, что началось с непреодолимого желания, которое исчезло, как только Лена, уставшая, но удовлетворенная, провалилась в сон, медленно переросло в объятия, в которых она просыпалась. А это, в свою очередь, привело к появлению излюбленной кофейной чашки, второй зубной щетки, которая заняла место возле щетки Лены буквально на следующий день, и аккуратно сложенной гражданской одежды и форме «Когтя», предназначенной специально для Вдовы.

Несмотря на то, что каждый день они покидали квартиру и встречались на поле боя по разные стороны баррикад, вечером они возвращались в объятия друг друга и долго целовались.

Они знали друг друга так хорошо, как не знал никто другой.

Именно поэтому тишина, повисшая между ними, пугала.

— Эй, — тихо позвала Лена, выползая из-под одеяла и устраиваясь рядом.

Француженка молчала.

Лена тихо села позади неё, ненавязчиво пропуская темные пряди сквозь пальцы, едва касаясь кожи. Она ждала, когда та заговорит.

— Этого не должно было произойти, — наконец сказала Вдова.

Лена продолжила водить пальцами по резким линиям татуировки с пауком на её спине.

— Имеешь в виду нас?

— «Коготь» распадается.

— Я в курсе.

— Нам обеим известен исход.

— И не говори.

— Сможешь ли ты нажать на курок, когда придет время?

— Нет.

Вдова вздохнула, к сожалению, ничуть не удивленная ответом.

— Я говорила тебе не привязываться, chérie… — напомнила она, не обращая внимания на дорожку поцелуев, которую вели вдоль спины.

— Я никогда не умела слушать, — пробормотала Лена между поцелуями, скользя губами к затылку, и прошептала: — Кстати, ты снова пользовалась моим шампунем.

Между ними вновь повисла тишина.

Лена тяжело вздохнула, придвигаясь ближе, и обвила Вдову руками вокруг груди. Поначалу девушка колебалась, пусть и не встретила никакого сопротивления со стороны француженки. Вдова откинулась назад, прижимаясь к груди, чувствуя, как холодный ободок спасительного якоря Трейсер легко касался её спины. Они сидели в комфортной тишине, слушая, как шум дождя медленно становился все громче, как и звук капель, бьющих о стекло.

— Не собираешься спросить у меня то же самое?

— Я боюсь услышать ответ.

Вдова наконец улыбнулась и удовлетворенно замурлыкала, когда мягкие губы коснулись её шеи.

— Как и я.

Лена рассмеялась, игриво дергая за застежки коричневого лифчика.

Спустя три года Вдова начала понимать особенности этой девушки, которая уклончиво улыбалась, вместо того чтобы быть серьезной.

— Не оставить ли нам это на потом? — промурлыкала Вдова, откидываясь назад, пока руки Лены скользили по бледной обнаженной коже.

— Я бы хотела тебя прямо сейчас.

И Лена в самом деле взяла бразды правления в свои руки. Она была поразительно внимательной, и, независимо от того, связывали её или держали, все равно могла понять чужие желания, и потому, когда приходила её очередь, Вдова никогда не оказывалась разочарована.

Возвращаясь в постель, Вдова упала на спину, целуя Лену и переплетая их конечности. Они могли бы сделать это миллион раз, и Лена ощущала бы все такой же трепет. Однако этим вечером все было иначе. Её движения были нежными, медленными и полными отчаяния, словно она пыталась сохранить в памяти каждую секунду спокойствия, которую они разделяли. Лена не просто занималась сексом. Она занималась любовью, и это делало её куда более опасной.

— Ответь мне честно, — сказала Лена запыхавшимся и дрожащим голосом, когда они отстранились друг от друга.

Вдова заключила её лицо, полное беспокойства и страха, в свои ладони.

— Mon amie…

— Пожалуйста.

— Мне казалось, ты слишком боишься ответа.

— Так и есть. — Лене хотелось рассмеяться, отшутиться и притвориться, что жизнь сыграла с ней в злую шутку, но она не могла. — Выстрелишь ли ты в итоге?

_Тук-тук._

_Тук-тук._

_Тук-тук._

— Я не знаю.

Они не могли заснуть до самого восхода солнца. Пока командиры не призвали их и не потребовали, чтобы они вернулись на поле боя и вступили в последнюю битву.

Трейсер, непривычно тихая, побредет в штаб-квартиру Overwatch.

Вдова больше не почувствует своего сердцебиения, когда прибудет в последний оплот «Когтя», ожидающий решающую атаку.

Очень скоро воздушный авианосец с десятками агентов Overwatch приземлится — и их враги познают ад.

Очень скоро Вдова и Трейсер будут пытаться сделать все, что в их силах, чтобы не пересечься — чего бы им это ни стоило.

Время никого не ждет.

Даже их.

А пока Лена ненавязчиво пропускала темные пряди волос сквозь пальцы, смотря, как трепещут веки Вдовы от прикосновений, и боролась со сном, чтобы растянуть это мгновение настолько, насколько возможно.

— Мне жаль, — сказала она. — Жаль, что все это не могло закончиться иначе.

— И не говори, chérie. — Вдова взяла её за руку и быстро поцеловала в костяшки пальцев. — И не говори.

Это было уже чересчур и все же еще не совсем. Они попали в ловушку, и никто из них не хотел из неё выбираться. Они лежали в объятиях друг друга до тех пор, пока не настало время уходить.


	6. Chapter 6

— Ты… ты только что…

Вдова едва расслышала слова девушки, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и медленно возвращаясь на землю после очередного вечернего раунда в главной роли с Леной, которая стала удивительно хороша в этом.

Лена по-прежнему была между её ног. Она быстро вытерла губы и с крайним удивлением посмотрела на Вдову.

— М?

— Ты только что… назвала меня по имени.

Лицо Вдовы помрачнело.

Растворившись в прикосновениях горячих губ и рук, в первый раз за все время она выкрикнула её имя. Имя, данное при рождении. То, что ни разу не срывалось с её губ, все же сорвалось вместе с криком, когда она была на грани оргазма и когда её тут же довели до него.

— Вовсе нет, — как ни в чем не бывало ответила Вдова.

Не то чтобы Лена поверила ей. Глаза девушки расширились, а на лице расцвела такая же широкая улыбка.

— Чепуха! Я точно это слышала! — Лена захихикала как сумасшедшая, когда Вдова перевернулась на бок, накидывая одеяло на плечи, надеясь, что от неё отстанут.

Чего, конечно же, не произошло.

— Черт возьми, я была твердо уверена, что первая сломаюсь. Неужели я настолько хороша? Ведь обычно ты называла меня «милой» или, как в тот раз, выкрикивала непонятые ругательства на французском. Мне просто не верится!

Вдова закатила глаза, отказываясь смотреть на улыбающуюся, надоедливую девчонку, которая свернулась у неё под боком.

— Не придавай этому настолько большое значение.

Лена улыбнулась, вырисовывая маленькие круги на плече, скрытом под одеялом.

— …можешь сказать это еще раз? Это было так…

Она замолчала в тот момент, когда поймала убийственный взгляд, брошенный в её сторону.

Лена грустно улыбнулась. Несмотря на зубную пасту и шампуни в яркой упаковке, которые загадочным образом появлялись в её ванной, Вдова отказывалась признавать какую бы то ни было симпатию.

_«До сих пор борешься с этим?»_

Лена знала: Вдова отрицала бы свою привязанность до самой смерти, но, когда девушка притворялась, что спит, француженка ненавязчиво пропускала холодные пальцы сквозь её волосы и покрывала плечи легкими поцелуями, водя губами по шрамам и ожогам.

Лена шла на уступки. Несмотря на то, как всё сжималось у неё в груди.

— Я понимаю, ты не хочешь делать из этого такой уж важный момент, но… было бы намного проще, если бы я знала, как тебя называть.

Вдова по-прежнему молчала, сверля взглядом стену. Лена тяжело вздохнула:

— Ладно, ладно. А что, если я выражусь иначе… — она кашлянула, прочищая горло. — Что бы тебе хотелось, чтобы я говорила, когда ты вну…

— «Амели» меня вполне устраивает, — в конце концов ответила Вдова, продолжая сверлить глазами дырку в стене, лишь бы не видеть удивленного лица Лены.

— Ты… уверена? — Её голос смягчился.

Вдова кивнула, переворачиваясь на спину — Лена привстала ровно настолько, сколько было нужно, чтобы после лечь ей на живот.

— К тому же мне кажется, твои соседи имеют право знать, кто устраивал им это представление, — промурлыкала она, неосознанно накручивая на пальцы кончики растрепанных коричневых волос.

— Они могли бы спросить как бы между делом… — Лена залилась румянцем, зарываясь лицом в одеяло. Вдова заскользила пальцами по её затылку, легко касаясь ногтями кожи головы, из-за чего девушка тут же ощутила сонливость. — Хорошо… Значит, Амели. — Лена зевнула, убаюканная прикосновениями.

Вдова еще некоторое время не могла заснуть.

— Последняя база «Когтя» расположена у побережья Пуэрто-Рико, на месте заброшенного военного объекта. Если мы дадим там бой, это положит конец всему. Я хочу, чтобы отряд «Альфа» и…

Командир Джек Моррисон, некогда именуемый Солдатом-76, чтобы скрыть свой позор, стоял перед агентами Overwatch и снова с гордостью носил это звание.

Потребовалось несколько лет, пара крупных катастроф и сотня проваленных миссий, но вопреки всему Overwatch возродился. Спустя время люди признали их героями вновь, а политики оценили их важность, и впервые с момента образования организации Overwatch был на вершине мира.

И эта битва должна была стать их звездным часом.

При поддержке людей и государства они уничтожали каждую операционную базу «Когтя». База у Пуэрто-Рико была последней известной штаб-квартирой, и агенты Overwatch были намерены приложить все силы, чтобы «Коготь» больше никогда не увидел света. Но их враги знали об этом, и террористическая организация, вне всякого сомнения, готовилась к атаке, не желая тихо уйти.

И потому три воздушных авианосца с лучшими в мире солдатами и боевиками уже летели над океаном, чтобы дать бой.

Многие стояли, внимая каждому слову Джека.

Но не все.

Некоторые отделились от толпы неподвижно стоящих солдат, чтобы вдохнуть свежего воздуха и найти чуть более свободное место. Лусио и Хана улизнули из верхнего отсека в грузовой трюм; наушники и новый трек бразильца приглушали рев двигателей и командиров, отдающих приказы. От атмосферы беспокойства, царящей здесь, становилось лишь хуже, и не было ничего лучше, чем слушать хорошую музыку вместе с другом, чтобы ослабить страх.

Но, как только они подошли к нескольким неплохим ящикам, на которые можно было присесть, они поняли, что кое-то их опередил.

С того момента как они взлетели, они нигде не видели Лену, что было необычным, учитывая то, что шумную девушку всегда можно было найти, если внимательно прислушаться. Но не сегодня. Сегодня Лена была непривычно тихой, чем вызывала огромное беспокойство тех, кто хорошо её знал.

Лишь те, кто знал её лучше всех, позволили девушке отбиться, пока остальные искали её везде.

Лусио и Хана нашли Лену наверху одного из огромных грузовых ящиков с оружием, техническим оборудованием и тому подобным, которые были связаны между собой толстой сетью и доходили почти что до потолка. Даже стоя снизу, они видели её отрешенный взгляд и неестественно неподвижную позу: она смотрела в никуда, держась за свои колени.

— Лена? — тихо позвала её Хана. Вырванная из прострации, девушка посмотрела на неё и впервые за день улыбнулась — легко, но все же улыбнулась.

— Привет, ребята.

— Не возражаешь, если мы присоединимся к тебе, Вспышка?

Лена тут же убрала ладони с коленей и подвинулась, хлопая возле себя, показывая, что вовсе не против. Лусио и Хана тотчас же залезли по сети, пусть и не особо грациозно: весь авианосец качался и трясся, но им удалось забраться на верхушку ящика, с которого на их потуги смотрела более чем довольная Лена.

— Разве вы двое не должны слушать инструктаж?

Хана перевернулась на живот, сгибая колени и качаясь при каждом движении авианосца.

— Инструктаж проводился для новоприбывших пехотинцев. Мы — особенные, и нам не нужны особые приказы.

— Ну, если ты считаешь фразу «Не умрите» приказом, — Лусио рассмеялся, садясь, скрестив ноги, рядом с Ханой.

— Ты в порядке?

— И прежде чем ты ответишь на вопрос: будь честна. Ты в порядке?

Лена вздохнула, несколько долгих секунд глядя на тех двух людей, которые знали её самый большой секрет. На тех двух людей, которым она, вне себя от страха и волнения, писала и звонила. Они знали те вещи, о которых она не могла рассказать Ангеле, несмотря на стойкое ощущение, что та все понимала.

— Не совсем… — наконец ответила она. Свесив ноги с края ящика, Лена бездумно игралась с сетью.

Им не нужно было спрашивать, о чем она или о ком.

— Вы попрощались?

— Этим утром.

— И что ты собираешься делать?

Лена откинулась назад, ударяясь головой о другой ящик, и тяжело вздохнула:

— Избегать встречи с ней, чего бы это ни стоило. Мы знали, что все приведет к этому, но…

Она сказала это, держа в руке один из своих пистолетов, глядя на белый гладкий ствол, который неожиданно показался тяжелее обычного.

— Мне жаль, Лена.

— Мне тоже.

От слов друзей, которые Лена обычно пропускала мимо ушей, у неё все перевернулось в животе, а сердце сжалось. Никто другой не стал бы испытывать жалость ни к ней самой, ни к её странной привязанности к убийце.

— Просто… окажите мне услугу. — Лена не хотела этого говорить, но слова сами сорвались с её губ.

— Без вопросов.

— Все что угодно.

Лена выдержала паузу. Убирая пистолет, она повернулась к друзьям, смотря на них блестящими от слез глазами, близкая к тому, чтобы разрыдаться.

— Не церемоньтесь с ней. Потому что она не будет.

Последняя битва началась задолго до того, как они приземлились: в сторону авианосца запускали реактивные ракеты, которые наносили большой урон. Корабль качался, металл скрежетал, начался электропожар, но солдаты, находящиеся внутри, сохраняли спокойствие. Они пристально смотрели на дверь, ожидая сигнала, пока все вокруг них горело.

— Дети, идите к дедушке! — воскликнул Джек, перекрикивая пищащее оборудование, приводя в замешательство новобранцев.

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока они не увидели огромного мужчину, громко стучащего своими доспехами, со шлемом на голове и еще трех людей, идущих за ним к отгрузочному доку, массивные двери которого медленно открывались, пока авианосец летел над базой.

Дива усмехнулась, сжимая контроллеры мехи, Лусио увеличил громкость, пока забирался на спину мужчины, а Трейсер надела очки, присоединяясь к бразильцу.

— В бой! — прокричал Райнхардт, совершая рывок и падая на сотню метров вниз с поднятым щитом. Лусио и Трейсер держались изо всех сил, Дива же, летевшая прямо за ними, стреляла во врагов из-за щита. Она разрушила огромную турель, не успели они коснуться земли.

— Высадка!

Лусио и Трейсер соскочили прямо перед тем, как Райнхардт резко упал на землю, уничтожая еще одну турель и убивая пятерых мужчин, стоящих возле неё.

— Давайте-ка лишим этих парней их оружия, чтобы они не ранили наших ребят! — крикнул Лусио, ударяя усилителем звука по земле и накладывая на своих товарищей защитный барьер. Райнхардт взревел от радости и совершил рывок прямо в еще одну турель и мужчин возле неё.

Несмотря на то, что это был важный и напряженный момент, Лусио, Хана и Трейсер смотрели на Райнхардта с ужасом и восхищением, пока тот, смеясь, шел напролом сквозь агентов «Когтя».

— Эй, если кто-то из вас умрет, я надеру вам задницы, понятно?! — сказала Дива с надутым видом, глядя на них двоих, прежде чем взлететь и присоединиться к безумцу, который разбрасывал врагов по сторонам.

— Спасибо, Хана. — Трейсер усмехнулась, обменялась кивком с Лусио, и они устремились в бой.

Когда все закончится, от базы «Когтя» не останется ровным счетом ничего.

Райнхардт с группой поддержки позади уничтожал каждую турель, что они находили, увеличивая шансы того, что приземление их товарищей будет несколько безопаснее. Через час величайшие герои Overwatch прибыли, и «Коготь» вознамерился дать отпор хотя бы некоторым из них, превратив старую базу в зону военных действий.

— Отлично сработано, команда! — Лусио усмехнулся, переключаясь на другую песню, как только закончил с лечением почти сломанной руки Райнхардта.

— Это станет величайшей историей, которую я когда-либо рассказывал юнцам! — рассмеялся тот, разбивая последнюю турель своим молотом.

— У нас все еще много дел. Давайте присоединимся к остальным и…

Трейсер не слышала его. У неё встали волосы на затылке — среди пальбы и взрывов один-единственный выстрел звучал для неё отчетливее всех.

— Она здесь, — пробормотала девушка, отчаянно скользя глазами по крышам. Она сильнее сжала рукоятки пистолетов, над бровями выступила испарина.

Команда тут же окружила её. Стоя за щитом, они все принялись высматривать ту, о ком говорила Трейсер.

— Откуда тебе известно?!

Трейсер знала, как звучит выстрел из «Поцелуя Вдовы».

Равно как и то, что сама Вдова была рядом.

 _«Снайпер. Кто-нибудь займитесь им!»_ — крикнул Джек по всем каналам связи.

Спустя секунду они услышали рев небольшого ракетного двигателя, а затем увидели краем глаза, как мимо них в небе пролетели две фигуры: одна — в синей броне, а другая — с золотыми крыльями.

_«Фарра и Ангел вылетели»._

Послышалось еще больше выстрелов — и от каждого из них сердце Трейсер сжималось в груди.

— Мне… мне нужно идти, — пробормотала она и исчезла в полосках голубого света, отражаясь где-то вдалеке в прицеле винтовки и тем самым привлекая внимание.

— Трейсер, подожди! — крикнули ей вслед, но та уже ушла. Она бежала по базе, оставляя за собой полоски голубого света, а её команда осталась отбиваться от прибывающих врагов, которые окружили их.

На некоторое время Трейсер выбрала своим убежищем маленький гараж, предназначенный для хранения сломанного оружия и старых автомобилей, и легко вывела из строя нескольких солдат, прятавшихся там. Лишь когда последний мужчина влетел в шкафчик для инструментов, неподвижный, но все еще живой, девушка проскользнула через окно, убедившись в том, что её никто не заметит и она не попадет в прицел.

Удары сердца гулко отдавались в ушах, она тяжело дышала, а в груди все сжималось.

— Нет, нет, нет… Пожалуйста, не сейчас… — взмолилась она, обращаясь лишь к себе. Казалось, будто её устройство остановилось, ударив по ребрам и выбив весь воздух из легких.

Все было хорошо, но одного лишь отдаленного блеска оптического прицела оказалось достаточно, чтобы вогнать её в панику.

Трейсер не могла этого сделать. Либо кто-нибудь другой убьет Вдову, либо Вдова убьет её семью и…

_«Ангел выведена из строя. Повторяю: Ангел выведена из строя»._

Сердце Лены остановилось.

_«Нам нужна помощь. Снайпер на крыше прижал нас к стене, мы…»_

Голос Фарры был резко перекрыт громовым раскатом и криком боли.

Радиосвязь оборвалась.

Лишь несколько раз хроноускоритель Лены работал на пределе. Тогда, когда она бежала настолько быстро, что устройство перегревалось и почти что обжигало кожу.

Тогда, когда красивая девушка переосмыслила свою жизнь, узнав, кто она такая.

И тогда, когда она неслась по городу прямиком домой, после того как пригласила убийцу к себе.

Однако впервые она бежала по крышам в поисках женщины, которую когда-то знала как Амели Лакруа и с которой встречалась лицом к лицу.

_«Ты знаешь, кто я?»_

_«Что?»_

_«Пожалуйста»._

Трейсер бежала на отчетливые звуки выстрелов из «Поцелуя Вдовы», которые слышала среди бесконечного града пуль и огнестрельных взрывов.

Не успела девушка все обдумать или же подвергнуть сомнению свои действия, как увидела снайпера, перескакивающего с одной крыши на другую и меняющего позицию. Слишком озабоченная, чтобы заметить голубой свет и полное решимости лицо англичанки, Вдова развернулась точно в тот момент, когда её перехватили. Они обе сорвались с крыши и ударились о бетонную стену другого здания, упав на некотором расстоянии друг от друга.

Трейсер давилась от кашля и тяжело дышала, чувствуя жар, исходящий из центра груди, и растекающееся, обжигающее тепло от основания хроуснокорителя. Если так будет продолжаться, то ей скоро понадобится новая куртка.

Вдова медленно сделала шаг назад, деактивируя инфракрасные очки и глядя на девушку своими собственными глазами. Она смотрела на неё озадаченным, нечитаемым взглядом.

Они не произнесли и слова.

Умирали люди, рушились здания, везде звучали взрывы, но, когда они смотрели в глаза друг другу, все звуки исчезали.

Им было нечего сказать. Они дорожили каждой минутой, проведенной за закрытыми дверями, зная, что в конце концов всё закончится именно так.

К несчастью, друзья Трейсер позабыли, насколько она прекрасная лгунья.

Они не прощались друг с другом этим утром. Лена проснулась в пустой постели. Зубная щетка, шампунь и другие вещи исчезли. Не осталось и единого напоминания, что она вообще была здесь. Лена прорыдала несколько часов, чувствуя себя по-настоящему одинокой впервые за эти три года.

Но она пришла сюда не для того, чтобы отчитывать женщину за то, что та не попрощалась с ней.

Она была здесь для того, чтобы покончить с ней.

_«Как тебя зовут?»_

Трейсер покрутила пистолетами и навела их на Вдову.

_«Амели Лакруа»._

Разведывательный визор Вдовы опустился на глаза, когда та нацелила на неё свое оружие.

_«Приятно познакомиться, Амели! Еще увидимся!»_

_«Трейсер, это была ты?»_

— Она. Моя.

— Трейсер, где ты?!

— Вспышка, прекрати. Не занимайся этим в одиночку!

Убивая каждого агента «Когтя», попадавшегося на пути, Дива и Лусио мчались вдоль комплекса небольших построек в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, что могло бы привести их к подруге, которая посчитала, что самое лучшее решение — это отключиться от канала связи.

Все, что у них было, чтобы определить местоположение Трейсер, — это оглушительные выстрелы вдали и отчетливый шум работающего хроноускорителя. По крайней мере, девушка еще была жива.

— Да что с вами, люди?! Клянусь, этого бы не случилось, если бы Лена всего-то держала себя в руках…

В здании рядом с ними загрохотало, а окна на пятом этаже лопнули — что-то загорелось, и пошел дым. Дива активировала защитную матрицу, когда стекло и строительный мусор полетели на них сверху. Лусио быстро спрятался позади неё, но все же заметил фиолетовую краску, которой выстрелило из окна прямо на здание на другом конце улицы. Спустя несколько секунд они увидели, как Трейсер выпрыгнула из того же окна и совершила скачок — послышалось еще больше выстрелов и громких ударов.

Дива и Лусио вздрогнули и сделали шаг назад. Вне всякого сомнения, по большей части Трейсер была в порядке, но никто из них не хотел вмешиваться в то, что происходило сейчас между ней и Вдовой, чем бы оно ни было.

— Они не тратят время зря, верно?..

_«Лусио и Дива, продолжайте продвигаться на восток. С Трейсер все будет в порядке. Действуйте, мы прижали их к стенке!»_

Это не было танцем, красиво поставленным вальсом или балетом, как раньше.

Это были беспорядочные, нерешительные движения, как у школьников, впервые пошедших на вечеринку. Они стреляли направо и налево и били вполсилы и, разумеется, отдавали себе в этом отчет. Трейсер знала, каково это — получать с размаху прикладом винтовки в живот. Не то что сейчас.

Трейсер кашляла и смахивала кровь с губ в поисках укрытия, пока её хроноускоритель вновь не загорится голубым светом, чтобы помчаться дальше. Пули застревали в том, что осталось от кабинета, каждый отдаленный выстрел звучал как предупреждение, но её сердце все равно сжималось.

Они тянули время, надеясь, что порезов и синяков будет достаточно, чтобы заставить противника сдаться или лишить сил, но никто не собирался уступать, и они прекрасно понимали это.

 _«Кончай тратить время,_ — раздраженно прошипел командир Вдовы. — _Убей её»._

Вдова ничего не ответила.

Вместо этого она подняла руку и выпустила ядовитую мину в убежище Трейсер — та упала прямо под ноги девушки.

Не успела та даже выругаться, как ядовитая мина сработала — взорвалась, обволакивая Трейсер темным фиолетовым облаком и лишая легкие кислорода. Но, пока девушка кашляла и судорожно втягивала воздух, её хроноускоритель вновь загорелся голубым светом, и она сорвалась с места и совершила скачок прямо к Вдове.

Трейсер выбила весь воздух из легких снайпера. Француженка охнула, когда упала на спину вместе с Трейсер, сидящей сверху, и почувствовала, как теплое дуло пистолета прижалось к её щеке.

Хорошо знакомая сцена. Именно так они впервые поцеловались.

Лена часто и тяжело дышала, чтобы ядовитый газ вышел из легких, и смотрела на невозмутимого, по-прежнему молчащего снайпера. Вдова сжимала винтовку в своей руке, но даже и не думала поднимать её.

Все происходило слишком быстро. Они могли бы драться часами, до тех пор, пока «Коготь» и Overwatch не наткнулись бы на них. Они могли бы драться до тех пор, пока не осталось бы ничего, за что стоило бороться. Однако благодаря воле случая Трейсер стала хозяйкой положения и сейчас должна была сделать выбор.

Её затрясло.

— Сделай это.

Впервые за день Вдова заговорила.

Трейсер прижала пистолет еще сильнее к шее француженки, заставляя ту приподнять голову. Она надеялась, что Вдова не видела, как дрожала её рука, и убеждала себя в том, что сможет это сделать, но у неё не выходило оторваться от женщины с пустым взглядом, которая, казалось, смирилась со своей судьбой.

Она водила пальцем по спусковому крючку с достаточной силой, чтобы положить конец всем этим страданиям, но глаза защипало от слез, которые больше не удавалось сдерживать.

— Я… не могу… — Лена всхлипнула, медленно ослабляя хватку, пока пистолет не выпал из руки.

— Придется, — пробормотала Вдова, однако в её голосе не было уверенности и твердости.

— Нет, не придется! — прошипела Трейсер, стягивая сломанные очки с глаз и отчаянно вытирая слезы. — Ни тебе, ни мне! Это… я просто не… — она замолчала не в силах подобрать слова, чтобы выразить свое разочарование во вселенной. Так что девушка сделала одну-единственную вещь, в которой видела сейчас смысл.

Она придвинулась ближе и схватила Вдову за воротник, притягивая к себе и соединяя их губы вместе.

Все её тело, покрытое ожогами и осколками стекла, болело, а она сама истекала кровью и ощущала себя как никогда вымотанной, однако Вдова ответила на поцелуй, в ту же секунду обвивая руками за талию и прижимая так сильно и крепко, что она чувствовала, как билось её сердце — быстро, как никогда.

— Давай просто… сбежим, — пробормотала Лена, когда они оторвались друг от друга, легко прислоняя свой лоб ко лбу Вдовы, не желая даже немного отстраняться.

— Но куда?

— Я не знаю… Куда угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда?.. — заскулила Трейсер, ослабляя хватку на воротнике Вдовы и заключая её лицо в свои ладони. Она нежно провела большим пальцем по щеке и подбородку, где некогда был пистолет. Вдова удовлетворенно вздохнула.

Тем не менее её ничего не выражающее лицо нельзя было назвать лишь маской. Если не считать их ожесточенных танцев или тех моментов, когда Лена то и дело просила Вдову, чтобы та проявляла больше эмоций, а не только самодовольно усмехалась или уклончиво улыбалась. Она улыбалась самыми уголками губ, и за этой улыбкой определенно что-то стояло. Но Лена знала Вдову как облупленную, она научилась читать её как открытую книгу, и её глаза могли рассказать куда больше, чем губы. Она едва заметно изгибала брови, а её взгляд смягчался, когда Лена делала ей кофе именно так, как она любила, и закатывала глаза, когда девушка пыталась рассмешить её.

И сейчас Лена держала её лицо в своих ладонях и пыталась увидеть во взгляде хоть что-то.

Вдова страдала так же, как и она, и вместе с тем была спокойна.

— Я не могу этого сделать, — пробормотала Лена, осыпая лицо француженки легкими поцелуями, словно пытаясь наверстать то время, что её не было рядом. — Должен быть другой выход.

Вдова наконец легко улыбнулась, самыми уголками губ, и фыркнула, качая головой и глядя на Лену как на глупую девчонку. Она жалела её?

— Mon beau fou…

Внимание Лены привлек небольшой красный, мигающий огонек между её же пальцев, которыми она нежно водила по лицу Вдовы, и медленно набирающий силу звук, исходящий из устройства в шлеме.

— Это что-то… новенькое.

Лицо Вдовы побледнело от ужаса.

Лена вскрикнула от удивления, когда её неожиданно оттолкнули, роняя на спину. Снайпер пополз от неё прочь, держась за голову и теряя над собой контроль. Из-за чего, в свою очередь, запаниковала и Лена.

Обычно спокойная и невозмутимая женщина в мгновение ока утратила все свое самообладание, показывая больше эмоций, чем за все время, что они были вместе.

— Нет, нет, нет. Пожалуйста, не надо, — просила Вдова, отчаянно царапая и цепляясь за края шлема, чтобы снять его, но безуспешно.

Один-единственный монотонный звук, напоминающий Лене кардиомонитор, исходил из шлема Вдовы, и именно из-за него та свернулась на земле калачиком и кричала. Девушка доползла до снайпера и попыталась помочь снять шлем, но её ударили по рукам, а затем поймали за запястья.

Лена едва могла разобрать слова, но слышала, что их тихо произносили после долгого звукового сигнала.

Она потеряла способность дышать, а её сердце бешено заколотилось, отдавая эхом в ушах, когда Вдова посмотрела на неё испуганными, полными отчаяния глазами. Она никогда не смотрела на неё так.

— _Беги._

Разведывательный визор опустился на глаза Вдовы, звуковой сигнал стал еще громче, и Лена наконец смогла разобрать слова.

_«Убей её. Убей её. Убей её. Убей её»._

Вдова пронзительно, душераздирающе закричала. Она завалилась на бок и, дрожа и извиваясь, продолжила цепляться за шлем, отчаянно пытаясь снять его.

Это служило ужасающим напоминанием, что Вдова по-прежнему принадлежала «Когтю» телом и душой независимо от того, нравилось оно ей или нет.

— Н-нет… Нет, нет, нет. Останься со мной! — молила Трейсер. Игнорируя её просьбу, она продолжала искать руками заднюю застежку — она видела, как Вдова снимала свой шлем, — но та исчезла.

— Черт, черт! Амели! Амели, пожа…

И все вмиг прекратилось. Женщина в её руках бессильно упала, перестав кричать и дрожать. Голос её командира, звучащий в шлеме, тоже стих.

Все так же раздавались взрывы и пальба и все так же шел бой, но в это мгновение между ними повисла тишина. Тяжелая, пугающая тишина.

Лена оставалась предельно неподвижной, в ужасе наблюдая за женщиной, которая медленно, как марионетка, выпрямлялась.

Наконец разведывательный визор Вдовы деактивировался, поднимаясь на лоб, и Лена увидела холодный, безжизненный, незнакомый ей взгляд.

У неё едва было время, чтобы совершить скачок — Вдова возвела свою винтовку и выстрелила прямо в упор.

Трейсер не узнавала эти глаза, эти золотистые, безжизненные глаза, обладательница которых хотела её смерти здесь и сейчас. Девушка незамедлительно выскочила из окна, намереваясь подняться выше и сделать передышку, но француженка оказалась проворнее.

Вдова все равно знала, что именно предпримет Трейсер, и теперь, когда больше не сдерживалась, была намерена покончить со всем как можно быстрее.

Вдова выпустила еще одну ядовитую мину вслед, в сторону стены, где была Трейсер, и та взорвалась возле лица девушки. Не ожидавшая того, она потеряла нужную скорость, чтобы подняться выше, и упала прямо вниз, ударяясь о бетон и жестко приземляясь на металлическое устройство.

Хроноускоритель трещал и искрился под Трейсер, пока она судорожно ловила ртом воздух. На её счастье, когда она упала, нажалась нужная кнопка, и она вновь присоединилась к каналу связи. Ей тут же ударил по ушам очень злой голос командира:

_«Трейсер, где ты?! Докладывай, агент!»_

Перед глазами поплыло, когда она попыталась подняться. Перекатываясь на бок, она сплюнула кровь и, едва имея силы, ответила:

— Мне… нужна… — прохрипела она, — помощь…

_«Я думал, у тебя все под контролем!»_

Хроноускоритель под девушкой трещал. Не теряя больше и минуты, она заставила себя подняться и бросилась со всех ног от пуль, которые пустили ей вслед.

— Я знаю, о чем говорю, — прокричала Трейсер в ответ, ударяя по хроноускорителю как по глючащему компьютеру, который отказывался работать. Голубое свечение в центре груди то появлялось, то погасало, бессистемно мерцая, пока она изо всех сил пыталась совершить скачок и уйти с линии огня.

— Ну давай, давай же… — просила Трейсер, пробегая мимо машин и каких-то солдат — то ли «Когтя», то ли Overwatch. Каждый новый выстрел звучал еще ближе предыдущего. Никакого добродушного подшучивания и дразнящих предупредительных залпов. Наконец все стало серьезно.

Трейсер никогда в своей жизни так не боялась.

В конце концов хроноускоритель загорелся голубым светом. Чувствуя, что вновь может управлять ходом своего личного времени, девушка совершила скачок прямиком на крышу, подальше от битвы, где, как она надеялась, будет ранена лишь та, от кого она убегала до этого.

Трейсер неслась по крыше и, прижимая палец к уху, обратилась ко всей своей команде:

_«Это Трейсер. Мне нужна помощь, или немедленная эвакуация, или что-нибудь еще. Мои координаты…»_

Ей не дали договорить — слова потонули в оглушительном крике.

Такой знакомый раскатистый звук, казалось, прозвучал даже громче, чем обычно — пуля, пущенная сзади, прошла точно сквозь коленную чашечку. Лена неуклюже раскинула руки и ноги, ударяясь о землю, и замерла, крича от боли.

Прозвучали взволнованные голоса её капитана и членов команды, отчаявшихся найти её, но девушка не слышала их то ли из-за гула, стоящего в ушах, то ли из-за неспособности слышать что бы то ни было из-за невыносимой боли в колене. Теперь она была абсолютно бесполезной — Вдова разбила её в пух и прах.

Однако тихий, медленно приближающийся стук каблуков тут же привлек внимание Трейсер. Девушка резко повернулась, глядя в равнодушные, буравящие её глаза. Трейсер не могла пошевелиться и, когда Вдова встала, возвышаясь над ней, поняла, что попала в её сети.

Снайпер молча навел свою винтовку на свечение в центре груди девушки.

Неужели именно так они собирались исполнить обещание, данное друг другу?

— М-меня… — Лена почувствовала, как её глаза наполнились слезами от страха и боли. — Меня… з-зовут…

Она положила палец на спусковой крючок.

— Л-лена… Окстон, — не сказала, а проскулила Трейсер. Она не собиралась так просто сдаваться, не сделав последней попытки.

И…

Она не смогла решиться.

На долю секунды палец Трейсер замер, едва касаясь спускового крючка, когда её озарило. И этого времени было достаточно, чтобы она успела вытащить другой пистолет и сделать один-единственный выстрел — пуля задела шлем именно в том месте, откуда звучал приказ.

Вдова зашипела, хватаясь за голову. Что-то заискрилось, обнажились кусочки металла и провода. Снова прозвучал звуковой сигнал и волнообразные, скрипучие фразы, становящиеся то тише, то громче. Устройство было сильно повреждено, но Вдова по-прежнему слышала те ужасные слова.

_«Уб-б-бей её. Уб-б-бей её»._

И Лена прокричала еще громче:

— Тебя зовут Амели Лакруа.

Вдова тут же упала на колени, позабыв о винтовке. Она держалась за голову, не зная, кого слушать — своего командира или врага, чей голос звучал так знакомо.

— Х-хватит, — она пронзительно закричала, извиваясь на земле и прося прекратить терзать её изнутри.

— Твоего мужа звали…

Вдова посмотрела на Трейсер глазами, из которых бесконтрольно лились слезы, и тихо ответила с таким отчаянием в голосе, которое девушка не слышала годами:

— _Жерар?_

Сердце в груди англичанки сжалось, когда красивые, золотистые, полные печали глаза посмотрели на неё.

Но, словно в последний раз взывая к разуму Вдовы, голос, исходящий из шлема, проревел на всю мощность:

— УБЕЙ. ЕЁ.

Неважно, что коленная чашечка Трейсер была раздроблена и кровоточила — ей нужно было уходить. Девушка изо всех сил ползла к краю крыши, пока Вдова кричала, хватаясь за голову и борясь с желанием дотянуться до винтовки.

Добравшись до края крыши, Трейсер поняла, что они находились куда выше, чем она изначально предполагала. Пожалуй, она могла бы спрыгнуть и уйти скачка́ми. У неё вряд ли была бы мягкая посадка, но она убежала бы достаточно далеко, и нашла бы свою команду, и…

— Лена. Беги.

Но, когда она повернулась, услышав свое имя во второй раз, Вдова уже возвела и нацелила винтовку, хмуря брови и стискивая зубы. Лена окончательно запуталась, слезы застилали глаза. Вдова стояла перед ней, и внутри неё боролись два разных человека. Но в конце концов женщина нажала на спусковой крючок.

Лена всегда сравнивала выстрел из «Поцелуя Вдовы» с громом: он был таким же мощным и оглушительным.

Одна-единственная пуля прошла прямо сквозь толстый металл хроноускорителя, повреждая самый край цилиндра в центре груди, её спасительного якоря, и пробивая ребра. Она проделала дыру в легких, на выходе задела заднюю часть хроноускорителя и покинула тело, забирая вместе с тем и жизнь девушки. Красивый, прямой выстрел. Еще два дюйма — и пуля прошла бы ровно посередине. Но, даже несмотря на это, Трейсер вылетела за край крыши и оказалась во власти гравитации.

Многие бы сказали, что время замедлило свой ход, но для девушки это казалось более чем реальным.

Время вокруг неё едва текло. Голубое свечение хроноускорителя угасало на глазах подобно задутой свечке.

Картинка перед глазами начала исчезать, равно как и её руки. Вскоре все тело Лены боролось не только за жизнь, но и за то, чтобы остаться в этой реальности.

Амели, с ужасом глядя на девушку, выкрикнула её имя. Бросила свою винтовку и побежала к ней, но глаза Лены уже были закрыты. Она погрузилась в темноту, а затем ударилась о землю. И она знала, что снайпер бросится за ней.

Следуя на звук грома, разорвавший ясное небо, команда отыскала агента «Когтя», который лежал на тротуаре, прижатый безвольным телом Лены. Словно защищая, снайпер обвивал руками по-прежнему неподвижную девушку.

Вдова вскрикнула от боли, стараясь изо всех сил выползти из-под Лены и в то же время осторожно положить её на землю, придерживая за голову. Её левая рука была определенно сломана, а одна половина лица — вся в царапинах и кровоподтеках. Возможно, она также повредила ногу, смягчая своим телом удар от падения. Более того, она не без труда стянула шлем, при этом порезав щеку и лоб, и отбросила его в сторону, а затем заключила лицо Трейсер в свои дрожащие ладони.

Ангела замерла на месте, жестом приказывая сделать то же самое всем тем, кто стоял за ней, пока искусный снайпер, на счету которого было более сотни убийств, терял самообладание.

— Л-лена… мне так ж-жаль… Пожалуйста… — просила Вдова, всхлипывая и отчаянно прижимая здоровую руку к рваной ране, словно пытаясь остановить кровотечение, но было уже поздно. Свечение в центре груди англичанки потухло, а тело самой Лены Окстон начало исчезать под её же пальцами.

— Нет, нет, нет! Останься со мной! — кричала Вдова, но её руки проходили насквозь — девушка таяла на глазах.

Впавший в панику снайпер даже не заметил израненных и обессилевших, но одержавших победу героев Overwatch, которые молча, не без опаски, приближались к ним.

— Н-не… не… покидай… меня… — проскулила Вдова, не в силах сделать ничего, кроме как смотреть на девушку, которая мерцала подобно электрической лампочке, то появляясь, то исчезая.

И лишь когда Вдова схватила ближайший из валяющихся пистолетов и приставила его к своей голове, Ангела сделала шаг вперед и окликнула её:

— Амели?

Оружие в ту же секунду выпало из руки Вдовы, когда она развернулась и увидела ангельскую фигуру, в которую не так давно стреляла. Её белые одежды были покрыты грязью и кровью, а крылья — сильно оцарапаны, но она приближалась к ней, и её глаза были полны сострадания.

— Ан… Ангел…

Женщина широко распахнула глаза, когда снайпер «Когтя» отчаянно и так… знакомо посмотрел на неё.

— А-ангел… А-ангела… Ангела. — Вдова судорожно заморгала — имя сорвалось с её губ, но она не могла понять, как его узнала и откуда.

Герои, стоящие позади Ангелы, возвели свое оружие, наводя прямо на Вдову, когда женщина медленно опустилась перед ней на колени и вытянула светящуюся золотым руку. Она узнавала эти глаза и смутно помнила молодую француженку и девушку, которая лежала у неё в руках и боролась за жизнь.

— Ангела… пожалуйста…

Тело Трейсер окутал золотистый свет, рана в груди в мгновение ока затянулась, и девушка открыла глаза, судорожно вздыхая и тут же сплевывая в сторону кровь.

Да, она была жива — и все равно находилась между небом и землей.

Лена кашлянула и перевела дыхание, потрясенная возвращением в мир живых. Она запаниковала, как только поняла, что её тело постепенно исчезает, и вцепилась в Амели, словно та была единственной, кто удерживал её здесь.

— Уинстон, быстрее!

— Все будет хорошо, Лена. Держите её покрепче!

— Лена, я здесь, я здесь.

Командир Моррисон отослал оставшуюся часть команды на поиски выживших после последней зачистки у разрушенных укрытий незадолго до того, как они одержали победу.

Крики Лены разносились по всей базе, в то время как Уинстон быстро и при этом осторожно пытался устранить неисправность, пока Амели и Ангела крепко держали её.

Джек вернулся, когда крики стихли. От невыносимой боли Лена потеряла сознание, но состояние стабилизировалось. Невзирая на то, что Вдова безмолвно обнимала девушку, у него больше не было права на ошибку. Он взял винтовку и ударил женщину прикладом по затылку, тут же вырубая. К огромному неодобрению Уинстона и Ангелы.

— Моррисон, разве это было необходимо?

— К сожалению, да, — он вздохнул, кивая в сторону бессчетного числа воздушных авианосцев, которые уже приближались к ним. — Это лишь все усложнит.

_Лена резко пришла в себя, вырвавшись из темноты от света ламп медицинского отсека, многочисленных голосов и звуков — именно они привели её в чувство. Перед глазами все плыло, грудь резко вздымалась и опадала, дыхание было затруднено, и если бы её лицо не заключили в чужие ладони, то она бы рухнула обратно на кровать в конвульсиях._

_— Тебя зовут Лена Окстон. Ты в медицинском отсеке Overwatch. Ты была летчицей, задействованной в полетной программе «Супервспышка». Тебе ничего не угрожает. Ты с нами. Слышишь меня?_

_Лена собиралась было ответить, но её охватило настолько сильное ощущение дежавю, что закружилась голова._

_— Лена?_

_— Я… с вами… — еле слышно произнесла она. Её все так же трясло, однако дыхание выровнялось._

_Все казалось таким знакомым. Она бывала здесь раньше и испытывала подобное ранее._

_Ангела, как и всегда, была полна энергии и даже носила именной жетон. Уинстон сидел по другую сторону, держа в руках инструменты и устало потупив взгляд._

_Лена посмотрела вниз и увидела совершенно новый хроноускоритель, прикрепленный к груди._

_Впервые с того самого момента, как все произошло, она вернулась в реальность._

_— Ты не могла бы…_

_— Конечно._

_Как только Ангела убрала ладони с лица девушки и присоединилась к Уинстону, перед Леной предстало лицо, которое она не видела годами. Она широко раскрыла рот не в силах отвести взгляд от молодой француженки, когда та подошла к ней._

_— А… Амели?.. — проскулила Лена. Это была она, та самая женщина, за чье возвращение домой она так отчаянно боролась._

_— Ты знаешь, кто я? — спросила она, осторожно убирая непослушные пряди волос с лица._

_Разумеется, прошло некоторое время с тех пор, как она выпадала из реальности и заново переживала тот или иной момент своей жизни. Но, независимо от того, что она делала и что она говорила, это не меняло ход истории._

_Лена не могла сдержать слез._

_— Амели, мне… мне так жаль._

_— Тише, милая, — сказала она, легко и снисходительно улыбнувшись._

_— Господи… ты… ты правда здесь? В теле безумной убийцы, в которую я влюблена? Тебя в самом деле больше нет? — Она захныкала при воспоминании о женщине, с которой вела точно такой же разговор._

_Амели обиженно фыркнула, схватившись за сердце._

_— Лена, как ты могла забыть? — От игривого тона у девушки сразу же поднялось настроение, несмотря на травматический опыт._

_— Ты… ты была для меня всем, ты же знаешь. — Она рассмеялась над собой, словно разговаривая со стеной. — Ты и Жерар… Я так сильно по вам скучаю._

_Амели рассмеялась, а после того, как на неё угрожающе посмотрела Ангела, взъерошила девушке волосы._

_— Всего лишь шучу._

_Уинстон не был удивлен: он тихо фыркнул, надвигая очки на нос._

_— Неужели?_

_— Прости, что, Уинстон? Ты только посмотри на это грустное лицо. Оно ей совершенно не идет, — сказала она, нежно заключая лицо девушки в свои ладони. — Вот, намного лучше._

_— Я не знаю, что за человек живет в тебе, но, господи… мне так гадко. Это не делает меня… эгоисткой? То, что я хочу её, когда ты по-прежнему можешь быть жива?_

_Закончив работу над хроноускорителем, Уинстон отложил в сторону инструменты и с облегчением вздохнул._

_— Готово. Как ты себя чувствуешь, Лена?_

_— Я не знаю._

Лена пришла в себя настолько легко, что убедилась: увиденное — лишь сон. Она на несколько часов выпала из реальности, что тихое гудение аппаратуры и плюшевые подушки под ней казались и вовсе чем-то невероятным.

До тех пор, пока раздирающая боль не вернулась, когда она попыталась пошевелиться.

У неё болели легкие, и от каждого глубокого вдоха Лена шипела и жалобно стонала, словно в неё вонзали раскаленные иглы. И все же ей было знакомо это ощущение: обрывков дежавю было достаточно, чтобы во всех красках вспомнить ту боль, которую она испытала, впервые проснувшись с алюминиевым цилиндром в груди.

— Ох… черт… возьми… — проскулила Лена, сгибая руки, чтобы вернуть им чувствительность. Размяв запястья, она медленно поднялась, легко касаясь толстых бинтов вокруг груди и очерчивая кругообразный выступ в самом центре — то, что удерживало её в этом мире, её новый спасительный якорь.

— Не торопись, делай маленькие вдохи, — прозвучал тихий голос.

Лена посмотрела в сторону и увидела Ангелу: та широко зевнула, потирая глаза, и, беря в руки планшет, подошла к её кровати. Одеяло и несколько чашек кофе в углу лишь подтверждали то, что операция прошла уже довольно давно, равно как и то, что сейчас был ранний вечер или день.

— У Уинстона где-то есть заначка с запасными деталями или как? — пробормотала Лена, легко улыбаясь, пока Ангела проверяла показатели, листая страницы и делая заметки.

— Сейчас он делает новый хроноускоритель на смену тому, который ты потеряла. Ему всегда нравилось иметь десять запасных на все случаи жизни.

Лене хотелось рассмеяться, но её смех прозвучал скорее как печальный кашель, сопровождаемый тихим стоном.

Качая головой, Ангела отложила в сторону планшет и стянула одеяло со своего пациента. Бинты вокруг спасительного якоря Лены пропитались кровью и лимфой, однако голубой свет горел, излучая саму жизнь.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Лена молча подняла обе руки и медленно согнула их, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, запоминая каждую деталь этой комнаты и вглядываясь в лицо доктора, прежде чем вздохнуть с облегчением. Все это было реально. Она дома, и она жива.

— При обычных обстоятельствах я бы сказала, что бывало и хуже, но… думаю, я побила свой личный рекорд, — Лена слабо улыбнулась, ожидая неодобрения, но Ангела лишь покачала головой и усмехнулась.

— Это было бы учтивым притворством. А теперь ты не могла бы подняться?

Лена заскулила, меньше всего на свете желая шевелиться, но бинты нужно было сменить. И вскоре, фыркнув, она взяла Ангелу за руку и медленно поднялась, кусая губы — каждый вдох отдавался резкой болью в груди. Она хныкала и скулила, потихоньку спуская ноги с края кровати, не без помощи Ангелы, которая подбадривала девушку словами, когда глаза той заслезились.

— Тише… тише.

— Дерьмо… Как бы счастлива я была покончить со всем этим поскорее… — проворчала Лена, выпрямляясь. Она держалась за кровать и делала маленькие вдохи до тех пор, пока её тело не привыкло.

— Тебе повезло, — начала Ангела, медленно разматывая испачканные бинты. — Еще пара дюймов — и мы бы навсегда потеряли тебя.

Женщина замолчала и положила палец на самый край нового алюминиевого цилиндра, на то самое место, где он некогда был поврежден. Лена вздрогнула.

— «Повезло» — это еще слабо сказано… — быстро ответила девушка, поднимая руку, словно осознавая, что она снова человек, а не непонятная бестелесная масса. Она еще расскажет другим, как получила эти шрамы и ожоги.

— Значит, это было чудо.

Когда бинты сняли, Лена потеряла дар речи. Она увидела голубое свечение, которое оказалось намного ярче, чем раньше, и превосходно отполированный, совершенно новый алюминиевый цилиндр. А прямо возле него, на груди, был большой шрам. Лена легко прошлась пальцами по саднящей, изменившей цвет коже. На мгновение она услышала оглушительный, громообразный звук.

— Больше похоже на правду… — пробормотала себе под нос Лена. — Как долго я была в отключке?

Ангела на мгновение отвернулась, и перед ней появился голографический экран с техническими характеристиками нового спасительного якоря Лены. Вполне возможно, инструкция была написана на языке, отличном от английского, однако доктор легко водил пальцами по экрану и скользил глазами по тексту.

— Неделю, — ответила Ангела, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

— Значит… мы… мы…

Услышав это, Ангела замерла и сонно, но уверенно улыбнулась.

— Мы одержали победу.

Лена с облегчением вздохнула.

— Ох, слава богу.

— Я не собиралась вступать в ряды медицинской команды «Когтя». Так что спасибо тебе огромное, — Ангела рассмеялась, шутливо тыкая Лену в нос, вызывая тем самым совершенно искренний смех.

— Приятно знать… — девушка на мгновение замолчала, глядя на свечение в центре груди, которое слегка потускнело. Голографический экран исчез, отключенный от системного блока, как только Ангела убедилась, что устройство готово к использованию.

Лена нервно переплела пальцы.

— Кстати говоря о «Когте»…

— Лена, тебе нужно отдыхать, — быстро ответила она.

— Я не смогу, пока ты не скажешь мне, что с ней.

Ангела долгое мгновение смотрела в её полные решимости глаза, прежде чем опустить взгляд ниже и остановиться на большом шраме — не так давно девушка истекала кровью и была как никогда близка к смерти. От Лены это не ускользнуло, и она инстинктивно скрестила руки на груди.

— Послушай… Я знаю, это… Господи, это сложно, но это была не она… То есть… Это была она, но не _она_ … Не та женщина, которую я когда-то знала… Ты просто должна поверить мне…

Лена пыталась подобрать правильные слова, но не смогла. Ангела не в первый раз видела, как такое случалось. Каждый раз, когда они садились и говорили один на один о её жизни, о тех успехах, которые она делала, и о борьбе с депрессией, Лена была полна решимости, а её речь — ясной. Но, когда звучало то самое имя, Лена вся съеживалась в кресле, переполненная чувством вины и слишком пристыженная, чтобы смотреть в глаза. Однако Ангела отчетливо видела, как на лице девушки появлялась едва заметная улыбка, когда та упоминала её.

_«Ан… Ангела…»_

Расскажи ей кто-нибудь, что произошло в тот день, она бы никогда не поверила.

— Лена… — начала Ангела, протягивая руку к паникующей девушке и легко поглаживая её по голове. — Все в порядке… Она с нами.

Ангела вернулась со свежими бинтами на перевязку — она советовала еще несколько дней походить с ними, прежде чем признала, что Лена готова выйти за пределы медицинского отсека. Девушка молчала и, если не считать тихих всхрипываний от боли, внимательно слушала, когда её объявят на мероприятии, посвященном роковому дню падения «Когтя».

— Мы снова в центре внимания, Лена.

Весь мир ликовал. Разделяя их победу, каждый новостной канал, каждая радиопередача, каждая социальная сеть планеты вещала о падении террористической организации, и Overwatch был вне себя от счастья.

Но как только представители ООН узнали про агента «Когтя», которого они держали у себя, и про то, что он не входил в число жертв, они потребовали справедливости. Руки небезызвестной Вдовы были испачканы в крови бессчетного числа людей и мировых лидеров. Требовали смертной казни в прямом эфире — и называли это справедливостью.

К огромному удивлению Лены, Overwatch выступил против.

— Мы убедили людей, что сможем использовать её, чтобы отыскать Жнеца и извлечь какую-нибудь информации о «Когте».

Лена рассмеялась. Это было необычайно больно, но она об этом не жалела.

— И что вы собираетесь с ней делать?

— Наш допросчик ввел ей сыворотку правды, и она смеялась ему в лицо добрых пять минут.

Лена закусила губу, подавляя смешок, чтобы у неё вновь не начало болеть в груди, но одна мысль о попытках Overwatch расколоть Вдову вызвала истерику.

— И что будет теперь?

— Мы с Уинстоном займемся нейробиологией. Возможно, появится шанс… — Ангела замолчала, все так же держа в руке рулон перевязочных бинтов. Несколько раз обернув ими корпус девушки, она вновь поймала себя на том, что смотрит на шрам. Неожиданно все несвязные фразы Лены и попытки узнать что-нибудь о снайпере были поняты. Хотя на самом деле — не совсем.

— …шанс сделать что-нибудь… Мы не знаем, возможно, Амели все еще жива… Возможно, мы способны спасти её, а в идеале — вернуть все на свои места, но ведь может оказаться так, что её просто больше нет… Наверное, то, что мы видели, лишь осадочные воспоминания. Я не знаю, все так…

— …сложно? — Слова Лены прозвучали едва громче шепота.

Ангела кивнула головой и тихо фыркнула:

— Да.

Сказав это, женщина продолжила оборачивать бинтами грудь и плечи, чтобы спасительный якорь Лены был защищен. Девушка подняла руки, молча глядя на тусклое свечение сквозь все слои. Это ей напомнило о том, как она надевала свой хроноускоритель, перед тем как отправиться в битву. Лена и подумать не могла, что будет так сильно скучать по этой громоздкой штуковине — именно благодаря ней она чувствовала себя защищенной.

— Она спрашивала о тебе.

Лена подняла голову, и её глаза расширились от неподдельного удивления.

— Ты… серьезно?

Ангела поймала себя на том, что улыбается при виде пациентки, которая, казалось, вся просияла. Она рассказала Лене о том, как Вдову впервые привезли на их базу и как она обрабатывала её раны, прежде чем ту посадили в комнату для допросов и кричали на неё несколько часов.

Вдова была непривычно тихой, как сама смерть: она не произнесла ни единого слова и не издала ни единого звука, пока Ангела залечивала её раны. Она сидела, уставившись на стену своей тюрьмы, в то время как солдаты, находящиеся снаружи, видевшие, как её привезли сюда, перешептывались между собой. Она выглядела побежденной и разбитой. То еще зрелище. Чем дольше Ангела осматривала Вдову на предмет нанодатчиков и того, что в конечном счете навредило бы всем, тем больше она проникалась жалостью. И это озадачивало.

Тихо вздохнув, Ангела сложила свои вещи и подняла руку, молча подавая знак, чтобы ей открыли дверь.

— _Где она?_

Ангела замерла на полпути и пристально посмотрела на женщину, которая по-прежнему неподвижно сидела и глядела в никуда. Её голос звучал ясно, но совершенно безэмоционально, так что было невозможно сказать, волновалась она или злилась. А если злилась, то на кого именно.

— _Она жива._

И Ангела еще больше удивилась, когда вражеский снайпер впервые за много часов закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку стула и тут же расслабляясь, словно с плеч свалилась гора.

Вдова медленно открыла глаза и наконец посмотрела на доктора, настолько тепло, словно, будь это обычная ситуация, собиралась искренне поблагодарить, — и ничего не сказала. Слова и не были нужны.

Ангела кивнула и развернулась — тяжелые охраняемые двери открылись перед ней, — оставляя позади снайпера, который с тех пор молчал.

Лена выглядела так, словно была на грани между тем, чтобы разрыдаться и улыбнуться от уха до уха.

— Ты… ты позволишь мне увидеть её?

— Нет… Но разве это когда-нибудь останавливало тебя? — рассмеялась Ангела. Закрепив конец бинта, она сделала шаг назад, довольная своей работой.

Лена, чей корпус был плотно перевязан, медленно повела плечами. Девушка чувствовала, что готова вновь сворачивать горы, однако Ангела узнала этот полный решимости взгляд и быстро приложила палец к её лбу.

— Как твой доктор я рекомендую тебе отдохнуть, сейчас четыре часа утра, — Ангела ласково улыбнулась, хотя была готова уснуть мертвым сном.

Лена надула губы, но кивнула. Она пискнула, когда женщина шутливо толкнула её, призывая лечь спать.

— Но как твоя подруга, которая очень устала, — она зевнула, осторожно запустила руку в карман своего лабораторного халата, вытащила клочок бумаги и положила его на прикроватный столик, — я собираюсь как бы невзначай оставить код от тюремной камеры E прямо тут — на тот случай, если ты почувствуешь, что готова.

Сказав это, Ангела развернулась и, упав на ближайшую пустую кровать, тут же заснула.

Лена быстро схватила бумажку с кодом, крепко сжала её в руке, как самое ценное в её жизни, и залезла обратно под одеяло. К сожалению, даже она не могла отрицать, что доктор прав. То, что она была не в состоянии самостоятельно передвигаться, видели все. Пока ей не станет лучше, придется ждать.

Лена ждала еще три мучительно долгих дня.

Большую часть времени она спала, пробуждаясь лишь для того, чтобы подкрепиться и сменить бинты, или из-за редко появляющихся тележек, которые прикатывали Лусио и Хана, держа в руках камеры. После абсолютной победы над «Когтем» число их зрителей и слушателей значительно возросло.

Лусио вызвался быть остроумно комментирующим оператором, а Хана запрыгнула на кровать Лены и брала у неё интервью, ведя прямую трансляцию. Девушка не могла перестать улыбаться и смеяться, к счастью, на этот раз не испытывая боли. Они снова были вместе и пересказывали фанатам историю их эпической битвы. Разумеется, опуская некоторые детали.

Конечно, учитывая то, что это была лайв-трансляция Ханы, Лена делала все, чтобы смутить и расхвалить звезду компьютерных игр любым возможным способом. Она рассказывала тысячам зрителей, как хороша была Дива в битве и как в одиночку разбила силы «Когтя». Лусио, в свою очередь, тоже подхватил.

— Без шуток: она спасала мою задницу бесчестное количество раз!

— Боже мой, ребя-я-ята. — Дива вся залилась краской, закрывая лицо руками, когда Лена обняла её и смачно поцеловала в лоб.

— Ты была хороша!

Когда прямая трансляция закончилась, пришла очередь Лусио делать множество селфи с девушкой, чтобы опубликовать их в своем Инстаграме.

**#команда #героинеумирают #Трейсервернулась!**

— Приятно видеть, что тебе лучше. У нас всех чуть не случился сердечный приступ, Вспышка.

— Ох… спасибо, ре…

— Нет-нет. Ты не понимаешь. — Хана склонилась над ней и посмотрела прямо в душу. — Мы видели, как ты вся истекала кровью и чуть было не умерла.

Лена судорожно сглотнула и попробовала снова:

— Я… ужасно сожалею?

— Черт возьми, да! — фыркнула Хана и бросилась в объятия Лены. В глазах девушки стояли слезы, и она была готова разрыдаться, невзирая на раздраженно надутые губы. — Когда ты поправишься, я надеру тебе задницу, как и обещала, хорошо?

Лусио передернул плечами и тоже заключил их в объятия. Лена рассмеялась, крепко стискивая их обоих.

— Не могу дождаться.

Этой ночью Лена не могла заснуть, слишком возбужденная от визитов всех своих посетителей, которые принесли угощения и подарки. Но что более важно, настало время вновь вернуться в строй. Наконец-то все бинты сняли и дали добро на следующий же день покинуть медицинский отсек и приступить к работе, и Лена проводила последнюю ночь, выжидая идеального момента, чтобы улизнуть.

При ней не смели говорить о захваченном снайпере. Лена не имела и малейшего представления, перевезли Вдову в другое место или она по-прежнему здесь. При наихудшем раскладе Overwatch изменил свое решение и сдал её, но тогда Ангела, разумеется, рассказала бы ей об этом, только вот это не сильно успокаивало.

Под покровом ночи, сжимая в руке бумажку с кодом, Лена тихо выскользнула из кровати, наспех затягивая узел на пижамных штанах, и на цыпочках покинула медицинский отсек. Хотя стражи мирового порядка и не знали сна, запах победы по-прежнему витал в воздухе. На её счастье, это означало, что вероятность наткнуться на патруль после полуночи минимальна.

Лена добралась до тюремного блока, не столкнувшись ни с кем, кто работал здесь. Она однозначно не умела искусно скрываться — она пряталась за каждым углом и оглядывалась каждую секунду. Охранники, которые завтра посмотрят видеозапись, повеселятся, когда увидят её без хроноускорителя, лишенную способности скакать туда-сюда. У Лены было лишь свечение в центре груди — и она соблюдала максимальную осторожность.

Те индивидуальные тюремные камеры были особенными — предназначенными для самых опасных преступников, как правило, надежно охраняемые в любое время суток. Лена никогда не задерживалась здесь надолго: многие их враги испытывали неприязнь к Трейсер и ко всему, за что она выступала.

Но сегодня здесь, у большой металлической двери с буквой Е посередине и кнопочной панелью справа, не было охраны.

Лена планировала это с тех самых пор, как очнулась в медицинском отсеке, истекая кровью и испытывая боль. И сейчас она смотрела на кнопочную панель, сжимая в руке бумажку с кодом, и не могла решиться. Её сердце бешено стучало в груди, и на мгновение девушка ощутила призрачное прикосновение к тому самому шраму, из-за которого чуть не умерла.

Перед глазами Лены промелькнули картинки того, как она отчаянно цеплялась за жизнь и выпадала из реальности. Она смутно помнила, как сильные руки прижимали её к себе, когда она рыдала, и как она хваталась за них, борясь с самой вселенной, борясь за то, чтобы окончательно не исчезнуть.

_«Лена, останься со мной!»_

_«Пожалуйста… Не отпускай меня, не отпускай, я не хочу умирать…»_

_«Я никуда не уйду — обещаю»._

Лена быстро прошлась пальцами по кнопочной панели — та пропищала и загорелась зеленым, и металлические двери легко открылись перед ней.

Девушка уронила клочок бумаги, когда увидела внутри тускло освещенной комнаты женщину, которая безмолвно сидела на грубой кровати, прислонившись к стене.

Лена не могла произнести и слова — так много ей хотелось сказать и спросить, — а когда женщина медленно открыла глаза и повернулась к нежданному гостю, и вовсе потеряла дар речи.

Вдова была целой и невредимой, в довольно неприглядной серой тюремной робе, все так же с волосами, собранными в тугой хвост.

Как и обычно, вначале она ничего не сказала, озадаченная и бесстрастная, но, господи, её глаза. Взгляд её золотистых глаз смягчился, как только она увидела мягкое голубое свечение в темноте.

— Тебе не следует быть здесь, — наконец сказала Вдова, но в её голосе не было твердости.

Лена фыркнула, ступая внутрь, прежде чем двери автоматически закрылись за ней.

— Замолчи, — сказала она, широкими шагами направляясь к кровати. Вдова не сделала ничего, чтобы остановить её, и девушка села ей на колени, обвивая ногами за талию и заключая её лицо в свои ладони.

— Просто… просто замолчи. — Голос Лены сорвался, а затем она утянула Вдову в отчаянный и грубый поцелуй.

Да, служба охраны определенно повеселится, когда увидит это на видеозаписи, и ей, конечно, не избежать разговора с Джеком, когда тот вернется, отыскав Жнеца. Но сейчас Вдова отвечала на её поцелуй, и это единственное имело значение. Женщина крепко обвила её талию и притянула ближе, прижимая к груди, пока они нехотя не отстранились друг от друга.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила Лена, поглаживая большим пальцем скулу и внимательно скользя взглядом по её лицу, пытаясь увидеть следы допроса с пристрастием, но Вдова лишь закатила глаза.

— Ваши техники допроса — полная хрень.

Лена рассмеялась, прислоняя свой лоб к её.

— Господи, я скучала по тебе.

Между ними на мгновение повисла тишина. Амели пристально смотрела на мягкое голубое свечение, озарявшее пространство между ними.

Лена не сделала ничего, чтобы остановить Вдову. Руки женщины заблуждали по её телу, а затем она взялась за край свободной рубашки, поднимая его до тех пор, пока не показался новый спасительный якорь. Она не смела прикоснуться к ней другой рукой, пока Лена не кивнула, разрешая.

— Я в порядке, — сказала она, удивленная тем, как тихо прозвучал её голос. Холодные тонкие пальцы легко прошлись по краю её спасительного якоря, а затем остановились на самом свежем и ужасающем шраме. Лена вздрогнула.

— Тебе не следует быть здесь… — прошептала Вдова, и её голос прозвучал так надломленно и тихо, что он показался им обеим каким-то чужим.

Лена осторожно положила свою руку поверх её и стянула рубашку.

— Я знаю: это была не ты.

— Это была я. Я нажала на спусковой крючок.

— Нет, послушай меня, — прошипела Лена, снова заключая лицо женщины в свои ладони, чтобы быть уверенной, что её слышат и понимают. — Лучший в мире снайпер промахнулся на два дюйма? Это не случайность. Я просто упала со здания, не сломав и единой конечности, а затем очнулась в твоих руках, и, между делом говоря, они были сломаны? Именно твой голос не давал мне исчезнуть.

Вдова долго смотрела на неё, улыбаясь самыми уголками губ. Это была уже не та девчонка, за которой она наблюдала сквозь оптический прицел, находясь в двадцати домах.

— Ты спасла меня от чего-то куда более ужасающего, и я никогда этого не забуду. Как и ты.

Вдова покачала головой, грустно улыбаясь, нежно взяла ладони девушки и убрала их со своего лица.

— Ты такая дурочка.

— А ты — сплошное разочарование.

— Надоеда.

— Зануда.

— Засранка.

— Ненавижу то, как сильно люблю тебя.

На это Вдова не нашла остроумного ответа. Она удивленно заморгала, глядя на густо краснеющую Лену, а затем отвела взгляд, смущенная, но уверенная в сказанном.

— Вынуждена не согласиться, — наконец сказала Вдова, аккуратно убирая челку с глаз девушки. — Я это отнюдь не ненавижу.

_Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Тук-тук._

_Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Тук-тук._

Лена, сама того не осознавая, заулыбалась.

— Что же стало со всеми твоими «Я убью тебя»?

Вдова вздрогнула.

— Справедливости ради… Технически так и было.

Как только Вдова сказала это, улыбка Лены сменилась на сердитый взгляд.

— Амели…

— Не рановато ли? — Вдова усмехнулась, нисколько не жалея о сказанном. Лена несколько секунд смотрела ей в глаза, а затем разразилась смехом и обвила шею женщины руками, покрывая лицо легкими поцелуями. Вдова что-то раздраженно пробурчала, но не остановила её, даже когда они упали на кровать, необычайно нежно обнимаясь.

— И что будет дальше?

Лена зевнула и, накидывая одеяло им на плечи, положила голову ей на грудь.

— Ангела и Уинстон хотят попытаться исправить все то, что сотворил с тобой «Коготь». Они приложат все силы, чтобы произошедшее тогда на крыше больше никогда не повторилось. Мы не знаем… живет ли в тебе прежняя Амели и вернется ли она когда-нибудь. — Лена вздохнула. Было слишком поздно — или слишком рано? — говорить на эту тяжелую и потенциально болезненную тему. У неё и так было предостаточно потрясений для одного месяца. — Так же как и то, что случится с тобой.

Несмотря на это, Вдова кивнула, обвивая девушку руками, подсознательно держа как можно ближе к себе.

— Я понимаю…

— Что бы ни случилось, я буду здесь ради тебя.

Повисшую тишину нарушил тяжелый вздох Вдовы.

— …теперь твои высокопарные фразы станут обычным явлением?

Лена хихикнула, обвивая женщину руками и ногами.

— Извини, но теперь ты никуда от меня не денешься.

— Mon dieu… — тяжело вздохнула Вдова.

— Охотница стала добычей.

— Ложись спать, Лена.

Девушка замолчала, удовлетворенно хмыкнув, наслаждаясь тем, как прозвучало её имя из чужих уст.

— Доброй ночи.

Ангела стала первой, кто увидел охранную видеозапись. Она быстро удалила её и отдала распоряжение не проводить сегодня ни допросов, ни досмотров, давая им возможность отоспаться и отдохнуть.

Предстоял долгий путь к выздоровлению, а пока все видели лишь мягкое голубое свечение, приглушенное двумя переплетенными телами, которые мирно спали в темноте.


End file.
